¡ Entre El Amor Y El Odio ! VxB
by CamilBrief
Summary: VxB ¿ Tendrá un Final Feliz ? Cada personaje elegirá cual Rumbo tomar ! ...Y es que De el Amor a Odio hay un paso ... *No sean muy crueles en los comentarios , Es mi primera vez subiendo un fic*
1. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 1

**Un Encuentro Inesperado**

 **Una Historia En la que una nueva pareja debe sufrir muchas advercidades, para alcanzar al fin estar junto o no . Hey no solo ellos tienen el protagonismo , porque falta nombrar , a la villana de cada historia , la antagonista ...esta tratará que el futuro amor de estos chicos , no se de , ella es una de las que se les rompió el corazón gracias a la relación de lo muchachos y que convirtió a uno de los personajes de 2do plano en antagonista s entonces en esta historia habrán 2 Protagonistas 2 Antagonistas príncipales**

 **Pero los malvados lograran separarlos ? Quien ganara el amor o el odio? Sobre pasaran las adversidades ?  
**

-jajajajajaja- la capitana de el equipo de las porristas , britanie se reía de una chica que estaba a punto de resbalarse – ya se va a caer – y justo cuando se iva a resbalar y caer sobre el charco – QUE?- la atrapo alguien

\- Gracias !- dijo tomada por la cintura casi a punto de caer sobre el charco

\- Hmp! el golpe que te ibas a dar .- dice riéndose un poco de la situación penosa que esta iba a pasar

\- si ... eh – dijo algo sonrojada por la posición que estaban , una posición de agonal el estaba sobre ella y obvio ella de bajo, sus cuerpos se rosaban

-... –se pararon bien- te conozco de alguna parte!

-a lo mejor en clase de matemáticas , Geografía..

-Química ? -Le dijo de manera relajada (esta voz es la de Dragon Ball Z Kai Latino ... "me encanta esa voz" esta le pertenece al doblador: René García )

\- Crees que tenemos Química ? - dijo ingenuamente

si ! segunda hora – dijo rompiendo el hielo.

\- ah si ! lo sabia , solo quería confirmar que hoy tocaba esa materia!

\- Crees ! Que hay química entre tu y yo ?no es así ? - le pregunta indiscreto, el sabía a lo que bulma se refería.

-Vegetaa ! - grito la porrista peli rosa.

Mira te llama tu novia !- le dice bulma, mientras intenta avazar su paso

-No tengo nada, con esa terricola

-Vaya ahora que me doy cuenta. Ella es muy zalamera diría yo.

-Ah ! Casi lo olvido ; Bulma Brief, un gusto - la pelo turquesa extiende su mano precentandose a el apuesto saiyajin. - se que soy hermosa ! pero eso no derecho a que te enamores de mí !- dice arrogante la joven terricola.

-Vegeta! el ... - de momento fue interrumpido por unas idiotas que se acercaró a hablarle y no terminó de hablar con su nueva amiga "Bulma"

-Adiós !- menciona brevemente y se va

\- Vegeta ! que hacías hablando con ella ?- le reclama la porrista más molesta que podía haber conocido en su vida.

\- Yo Hablo con quien a mi se me de la gana !– dijo tan testarudo o rudo como siempre.

\- No ! Yo soy tu novia y debes no hablar con cualquier chica amenos que te lo permita !

\- Tu , no eres mi novia !

\- estas rompiendo conmigo ?

\- nunca fuimos nada !

aaaah !- se tiro a llorar malcriada

Más tarde en el salón

OYE ! - golpeo el escritorio de bulma, la pelos rosados muy violenta– Vegeta y yo TERMINAMOS , PERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO ! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! - dice ridiculizada , vegeta jamás había tenido nada con ella , solo era la obseción la que la hacía fantasear

\- Que te pasa ! Yo no te quite a Nadie ! - grita bulma, molesta por el acto que reflejó la fulana ex de vegeta

no !?

Pues CLARO QUE NO ESTÚPIDA ! - Grito mucho más fuerte

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH JAJAJAJAJA! - todo el salón pito a britanie , había pasado el ridiculo en frente de toda la clase

Claro Que si ! , pero no importa me las vas a pagar !- contesta , a bulma quién no le da importancia.

\- Para que te QUEDE bien CLARO YO NO TE ROBE A NADIE !

\- Roba Novios ! - contesta retando a bulma

\- Prostituta ! - contesta con vulgaridad en su vocabulario.

La pelea hay culmina , y el profesor entra en aula.

Britanie se fue y bulma se fue a otro escritorio.

\- Buenos Días ! Hoy vamos con el objetivo 4.1

Vegeta entra apresurado y como no había más lugar que era lo que el deseaba se sentó al lado de Bulma... el asiento ... bueno todos los asientos comparten una mesa y cada mesa o escritorio eran de dos personas-

Hola ! - dijo en un susurro suave

\- "El ni siquiera me hablaba así ¿por que a ella si?"- pensó, la chica aunen su ... pequeñita OBSECIÓN ...

 **Este es Todo el Cap 1 ! Espero que les haya gustado !**

 **Comenten Por Favor -**


	2. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 2

**El Primer Beso ... El Coqueteo**

hola ! - y miro hacia donde estaba britanie , y luego noto que el profesor había salido a firmar unos documentos a coordinación– me encantan... tus labios- le dijo de manera que vegeta le dijera algo coqueto para luego besarse y darle celos a britanie

\- y a mi los tuyos ...!

\- me gustaría , saber que ...sabor tienen !

Ycomo bulma predijo la beso ... , bulma sin darse cuenta le gustaban sus besos, Pero sin embargo a ella "no" le gustaba Vegeta o al menos no se daba cuenta - Nada mal ... -y volteo a ver a britanie quien estaba que estallaba de celos – Bueno ... vegeta y que tal como...- busca tema de conversación después del beso atrevido.-... Vas en Matemáticas ?

\- no es tu problema ...

\- Eres Malo con los Números ?

\- no

\- Y en Física ? - dice tratando de que vegeta se ablandara más y así poder conversar un poco con el .

Vegeta: hup ! "al menos se que tienes Un Físico excelente" - pensó

\- y ?

\- Nada ...

\- Entonces ?

-: y no te preocupa sacar malas notas o algo ?

\- de hecho ... nada en absoluto , estudio , porque no tengo más pasa tiempo ! Solo entrenar y andar por aquí !

\- Mira , yo te puedo ayudar a en los trabajos ... así mejoras y subes notas ! , no esta bien que un chico guapo como tu repita ! Em ?

desinteresado en el tema

\- ahora hablamos ... - riiiinn ! Sonó la campana el profesor decidió no dar la clase porque estaba revisando unas pruebas

\- ven vegeta vamos al Patio !

\- no ...- dice , de manera tal que , bulma insiste ...- solo si ... – vegeta la acorrala a la pared y la besa

\- mmh .. ya déjame vegeta !- bulma se aparta y se va , esta se da cuenta de que el la seguía .

\- Mira este es mi árbol Favorito del instituto !- y se sentó al pie de aquel hermoso árbol de Zakura ! - Ven siéntate junto a mi !

\- que aremos aquí ? - dice recostando su cabeza del tronco !

\- Vamos a Practicar algo de Biología Y Química – Y saca Dos Libros de su bolso

\- Hup...! - se encoge entre hombros - creí que haríamos algo Más importante !

\- esto es importante ! - bulma comenzó a explicarle y vegeta se hacía el que prestaba atención , en realidad no paraba de ver sus Hermosos pecho y Labios ! -(tenía que ser hombre) - entendiste ?

\- si

-No entendiste nada ! Verdad ?

\- Eso ahora no interesa – agarra los libro y aparta de la piernas de Bulma

-que planeas hacer entonces ?

vegeta se acuesta y comienza a ver el cielo

\- Planeas Holgazanear?

\- en este maldito sitio no hay nada que hacer ...

: se acuesta al lado de el vegeta se levanta y se pone de rodillas rodeando la cintura de bulma con su entrepiernas ... luego pones sus brazos al lado de sus cabeza

\- te gusta ?

\- vegeta ya apartate , nos van a regañar !

\- no me importa o que ellos piensen !

\- vegeta . Ya basta !

\- No..

\- a no ? - bulma lo empuja .. y cae acostado en realidad lo iso a propósito , el pudo haber aguantado ese pequeño empujón ! - que te parece si yo hago esto ? - Y se le sentó en el abdomen – ahora quién Esta encima de ti ?

\- Tu ... - le dijo con una sonrisa picara !

\- Vegeta ! No me mires así !

-ah ! Y porque no ? - se sienta dejado a bulma sentada en sus pierna pero aun frente a el !

\- Ya vámonos van a comenzar las clases ...

-: no te vayas ... - y la agarra por la cintura y Besa.

\- ya deja de robarme besos

\- si fuesen robados no me correspondieras como lo haces !

Bulma se levanta y Se dirige a salón de clases ! ... vegeta llega y se sienta en una mesa más alejado de la peli azul

\- es que acaso estas loca ? - le dijo su mejor amiga

\- de que hablas ?

\- No nada , nuevo , solo besaste a el novio o ex-novio de britanie y ahora todo el mundo habla de ti !

\- no seas exagerada ! si acaso las porristas tontas amigas de ella ! Y yo solo lo hice para molestarla el no me gusta en absoluto , es todo tuyo ! nadie debe saber lo que paso ahorita

\- todo el colegio !- le dijo entre gritando y susurrando - mira lo que subieron a el sitio web del colegio ; Bulma Brief , una de las chicas más ricas del el colegio Orage Ball , le roba el novio descaradamente a la capitana de porristas Britanie Tenkiu , y de paso se besa con el sin importar la opinión de los demás y temprana rotura de la pareja !. \- le dijo leyendo concentrada – Vez la gravedad del asunto ? ...

\- Hay que hice?- Dijo preocupada

\- por que lo hiciste ?! Besaste a ...el ...- justo cuando le iba confesar que ella estaba enamorada de vegeta fue interrumpida

\- vegeta no es tuyo !- se paro a lado de vegeta quien estaba sentado algo perdido de la situación

\- Ni tuyo – lo jalo por un brazo , quien se paro automáticamente , y acto seguido britanie lo jalo por el otro lado

y en un forcejeo de izquierda a derecha .. vegeta se colmo de Rabia y...

\- Maldita Sea ! Mujeres Gritonas YA Cállense

\- ¿ QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI ? DESDE COORDINACION ESCUCHO SU ESCANDALO – todos en el salón se organizaron callados le temían a las actas – Tu , tu y Tu ! a Dirección!

Shinahe: No Profesor a Vegeta no se lo lleve yo fui la que lo metió en este asunto !- dijo asumiendo la culpa para que vegeta no fuese suspendido

Profesor: No !

\- Por tu culpa !

\- No fue por tu culpa!

\- Maldición De las dos !

Le montaron actas a el trío de locos y suspendieron por una semana ...


	3. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 3

_**Una Noche Inesperada**_

 _ **En este cap tome en cuenta sus opiniones espero agrade el cambio...**_

 _ **En algunas partes como; cuándo dicen Britanie y aparece Bretaña o Gran Bretaña es el auto-corrector ! disculpen ese pequeño detalle quizás en otras palabras también se ven con mala gramática es todo culpa del auto-corrector ! Sin más preámbulo aquí le dejo el 3er cap de mi Fic ! ^-^**_

Después de suspenderles las clases a los chicos , todos se fueron ...

Vegeta por su parte no le importaba para el era mejor tendría tiempo para entrenar

Britanie, ella se fue de compras

la chica de cabellos azules se fue a su casa , Capsule Corporation , pero sin dejar de pensar en un segundo en él . Vegeta ... se había convertido poco a poco en el amor que invadía su mente , sus pensamientos , cada minuto que transcurría deseaba verlo, besarlo , estar con él ... pero poco a poco se desvanecía la esperanza de poder tener algo bonito , algo lindo con el rudo muchacho dueño de sus labios ... " _**Pensar que él solo quería jugar con ella**_ "

Llega a su casa y se consigue con su madre está la recibe con una cálida sonrisa preguntándole - Hija ! y tu qué haces a estás horas aquí ? ! ? - dice recibiéndola en la sala de estar de Capsule Corporation – quieres una galleta ?

\- no mamá ! - contesta seria y se va a su habitación ignorando la pregunta de su madre

\- Vaya ! bulma llegó de mal humor ! - dice observando por donde su hija acababa de pasar

\- de mal humor ?- dice vegeta sorprendido a la chica

\- eh !? pero tu que haces AQUI ?! - dice sorprendida al encontrar al saiyajin en su habitación .- aun no lo sabes ?

\- NO ! Y LARGATE DE AQUI MALDITO ! - dice aun muy molesta -me largo cuando se me de la gana !- contesta vegeta

\- ah si ?- le responde con sarcasmo

-... - no dice nada , solo comienza a caminar muy serio hacia ella

\- que planeas? ... - dice observándolo , algo asustada – no te acerques más !- dice tratando de descifrar que era lo que deseaba o pensaba hacerle , grotescamente la empuja hacia la pared - dejamee ! No me hagas ... daño ! - dice cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando el acto de este... la bipolaridad de bulma cada vez más jugaba con ella haciéndola ponerse nerviosa repentinamente y al otro instante molesta -que te pasa !? imbécil como me vas a tratar de esa forma ! - dice muy molesta en forma de amenaza lo cual al príncipe se molesta

\- CALLATE ! - le grita de manera que esta se callara rápidamente

\- aaaah ! - se asusto mucho y se calló cerrando sus ojos y pegando sus rostro de medio lado a la pared esperando una pronto reacción, este solo se acerca, ella siente su respiración en su cuello y le da un sutil beso en este .

Un erizado surge en todo el cuerpo de la chica , abre sus ojos lentamente y muy sonrojada se queda en la misma posición – vegeta que intentas , qué quieres de mí ? - dice con la voz aun muy temblorosa

\- nada que tu no quieras – dice como ultima palabra

\- no, no aun no es el momento

\- grrr... - se aleja de ella molesto , y camina hacia la ventana

\- vegeta ... ! -dice siguiéndolo, este da un salto y despega el vuelo ... la brisa de su despegue hace que las cortinas se muevan y el cabello de la chica igualmente - "te amo tanto , y no se porque de la noche a la mañana te volviste parte de mis pensamientos, y al mismo tiempo siento como un rencor hacia a ti... " - pensaba mientras observaba el cielo ...

-Riiiiiinn ! - el teléfono de bulma sonaba

-Hola ?! - contesta teléfono

-Bulma ! ¿ como estás ? - la llamada se trataba de su amiga Shinahe

-Shinahe ! Estoy bien gracias ! ^_^ que sucede ? - contesta muy gentil a su amiga

-¡ Esta noche vamos a organizar una fiesta ! ¡Estás invitada todo el colegio va a ir y tú no puedes faltar ! - le invita muy animada

-¡ Hay estaré ! - contesta , y rápido voltea a ver su armario pensando como sería el look de la noche .

¡ Vale !¡ Entonces te espero ! - se despide cortando el teléfono.

-Bulma , corre a su armario y comienza buscar que ponerse ... entre tantos que elegir , escogió un vestido corto ajustado a la cintura con mangas cortas pegadas a sus brazos, color azul oscuro lo cuál hacía un lindo contrates con cabellos y ojos , en el cabello una cinta negra y para finalizar unos zapatos de plataforma negros – Perfecta ! - exclama observándose en el espejo de su vestidor – mm m .. mejor me suelto el cabello ! - se - dice a si misma

\- ¡ cariño te ves hermosa así como estás ! - le contesta su madre , quién entrando a la habitación sorprendió a la peli azul

\- ¡ Mamá ! te eh dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin antes TOCAR ! - exclama muy enojada e histérica como solía serlo.

\- Bulma no te cansas de gritar tanto ? - menciona con su tonalidad tranquila y/o pacífica como siempre acostumbra .

\- Hay Mamaaaa ! - Grita furiosa señalándole la puerta

\- Ah ! Tranquila ya me voy – dice la señora cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hija

\- Bueno... ¿ Qué hora es ? ... - dice observando el reloj – maldición ya son las seis y media ! ... bueno es hora de partir ! ^_^ bulma bajo hasta la entrada de su casa donde se encontraba la limo , qué a su destino este llevaría

Más tarde una Bulma despampanante se encontraba ya en la fiesta ... glamurosa dispuesta a comerse a el mundo si era posible ! Chicos ; guapos , ricos , feos , tontos , rudos ... todos le prestaban atención , entre las chicas la envidia era lo que abundaba . Poco a poco bulma comenzó con mucha confianza adentrarse entre los invitados y a bailar. Entre tantos bailes movidos terminó esa música y comenzó una balada que todos comenzaron a bailar con sus parejas , hubieron muchos que la invitaron pero ella no les correspondía esperando que su apuesto príncipe la sacara a bailar , si es que en algún momento llegase

Ya pasada la primera balada la chica sentada y muy aburrida se encontraba con ganas de marcharse hasta que alguien le toca el hombro , lo Primero que imaginó fue que; era el , levantando su rostro rápido y alegremente hasta que al ver la silueta y rostro definitivo no era vegeta .

\- ¿ Por qué tan sola y aburrida una bella dama como tú ? - le pregunta el joven quién ella jamás esperaba que llegaría para alegrarle la noche

\- ¡ Yamcha ! - pronuncia solo para ella , con una cara un tanto sorprendida - ¡¿ pero tú ?! ¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí ? - dice levantándose y aún más sorprendida solo se para en frente de él

\- ¡ Imaginé qué estarías aquí ! ¡ Por eso eh venido ! - le contesta emocionado en poder verla y hablar de nuevo con ella – quieres bailar la siguiente canción ?

\- ¿ Contigo ? - dice aún dudosa

\- ¡ Por supuesto ! ... entonces ¿ bailamos ? - le pregunta nuevamente a la peli azul

\- Está bien ! Vamos ! - se de dirige hasta donde se encontraban todos bailando

Yamcha se para delante de esta la toma por la cintura y pega de el , esto ruborizo a la peli azul en sentido que solo disimuló , comenzaron a bailar muy pegadito.

\- Bulma no dejaba de pensar en su amado saiyajin , entre pasos y pasos pronto esta acostó su rostro en el hombro de yamcha

\- recuerdas ... ¿ cuándo terminamos ? - le pregunta con un susurro leve al oído

\- si ... - contesta aun en su hombro - ... ¿ por qué lo dices ?

\- Es que aun ... tu me gustas ,cada vez que te tengo cerca es raro ... no se . Lo único que se es que; ¡ te amo ! - continúa diciéndole de manera muy dulce

\- Eh ? ¿ Como Dices ? ... que aun me Amas ?! - levanta el rostro observándolo a los ojos – yam ... es tarde como para decirlo , yo , no te amo como antes solo es un te quiero pero de amigos , ya alguien a tomado ese lugar que yo guardaba solo para ti ! ... yo lo siento ... pero ya no es lo mismo ! - contesta bulma , algo triste , apenada y al mismo tiempo nada culpable

Yamcha y bulma fueron novios en inicios de la secundaria luego el fue cambiado a otro instituto y fue cuándo bulma se dio cuente de que entre ellos no había eso que hace que las parejas duren a larga distancia , y fue allí entonces donde terminan .

\- Sin ti está vida no es igual ! si supieras lo que e sufrido ... aunque la vida no detiene su curso , pero yo no quiero nada si tu no estas conmigo ! - le agarra de las manos , mirándola , buscando un si de nuevo , una nueva oportunidad.

-Yamcha , tanto tiempo ... ya no hay nada ! Sin ti todo es normal ! Mi mundo no se derrumbo bajo mis pies en tu ausencia , y eso iso que yo me diera cuenta que no , que no sentía algo .. y logre olvidarte

\- ¿¡ Como puedes decir palabras tan secas , duras y tan frías !? Si tu no me amabas pues yo si , y aun lo sigo haciendo ! aun te amo ! - contesta aun endulzando a bulma , quien ahora le daban igual los sentimientos del joven terrícola , ya que su corazón tenía como dueño a un saiyajin con quien sin darse cuenta tenían una relación un tanto amorosa.

\- Pues ... lo sé son muy duras pero ciertamente son la realidad ! - dice aun fría sin algún sentimiento para aclarar aquel trago amargo que sufría yamcha , con la noticia de que había perdido a el "amor de su vida " - ya sabes , mi vida es igual, pero al mismo tiempo diferente ... adiós yamcha . - la chica se despide , levantando levemente su brazo y moviendo su mano deliadamente de izquierda a derecha .Se Voltea y marcha , dejandolo solo como aquella vez .

Bulma se acerca a la salida , en un rincón oscuro alejado y frío veía una silueta , esta vez si era quién ella esperaba con un leve susurro pronuncio su nombre " Vegeta " , se acerca aun algo dudosa de que fuera otra confusión ... vegeta se acerca a ella y la ve con su mirada muy seria, la miraba intensamente con esos ojos negros azabache ... bulma se eleva en puntas y besa en los labios. Yamcha, quién había seguido a bulma , los veía muriendo de coraje por dentro, Sabien que, ya la había perdido para siempre ... o quizás aun no.

¡ Vegeta ! ... Maldito ! - al durar unos minutos observando reconoce que es el saiyajin con quien alguna vez llegó a luchar - esta vez si que no me ganaras extraterrestre , en esta batalla yo seré el venedor. - exclama solo para el cerrano el puño derecho.

Entonces ¿Qué pasará con el encuentro entre yamcha y bulma quedará así como si nada ? Yamcha comenzará un plan para alejar a vegeta de bulma ?

 **Este es todo el capitulo tres , creo no tener errores ortográficos utilizo auto – corrector e indicador de subrayado que indica cuando una palabra esta mal escrita ! ¿ les gustó ? Dejen sus comentarios abajo y a la derecha ! -**

 _ **Si tienen alguna sugerencia de mejora , pues ya saben Comentarios ! Los contesto Todos !** **x D** **bueno pronto subo el capitulo cuatro ...**_


	4. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 4

**¡¿ Eres Un Saiyajin ?!**

 _ **Konnichiwa , mis queridos lectores ! aquí esta el capitulo cuatro ! por fin lo eh terminado ! Dejen sus Comentarios si les agrada por favor! ^-^**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo la ultima parte de el fic pasado para recordar en donde quedamos ! depende , de cuando estén leyendo esto , me refiero a que lo estén leyendo seguido desde que lo subí !**_

\- Hay la única maldita es bulma – contesta una chica de aspecto familiar , shinahe , quien se había vuelto la enemiga de bulma , los celos de **un amor imposible** creo en ella odio y rencor hacia su mejor amiga de años, y claro la cizañas de britanie y sus amigas.

\- Hablas de Bulma ? - le responde yamcha exaltado

\- ¿De quien más? ella sabía que a mi me gustaba vegeta, pero su deseo de superar a todos , todo el tiempo fue más grande que nuestra amistad ! Y por eso eh tomado rencor contra ella – le expresa con exceso de odio hacia la chica de cabellos turquesa .

\- ¡No! Si ella iso eso fue por culpa de él , de segura la engaño, la envolvió entre mentiras , engaños , y gestos los cuales bulma pensó que eran sinceros , ella es una chica muy dulce... - replicó nuevamente , insistiendo en defender a bulma de lo que la peli roja le expresaba . - y por cierto me llamo yamcha un gusto ! - se presenta ante shinahe , con quien había entablado una conversación sin apenas conocerla .

\- Shinahe ! - responde extendiéndole su mano , este tomo su mano suavemente y besa (le beso la mano , no piensen mal) – quizás tu y yo , podríamos hacer que bulma deje a mi vegeta !

\- Estoy de acuerdo , sacaremos a bulma de las garras del extraterrestre . !

 **Mientras Vegeta y Bulma ... :**

creí que no vendrías - dice bulma algo feliz por la presencia de el chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

\- Odio andar revuelto con esta gentuza ,la mayoría de los terrícolas son repugnantes para mi, por si no lo sabías. - contesta odioso y con desprecio hacia la raza humana

\- ¡ ya veo, por eso no entraste ! - contesta decepcionada , pero algo confundida "¿ por qué hablara así de su propia raza" , bulma desconocía totalmente de que vegeta era un extraterrestre , un saiyajin , uno de los seres más temibles del universos , fieras totalmente violentas , brutas y como ya sabemos con aspecto humanoide pero con una peculiar cola de mono. A diferencia qué este no la tenía

Vegeta levanta su mirada y observa la enorme luna llena , este comienza a recordar cuando aun tenía su cola , y que si no fuese por un miserable terrícola aun la tendría .

Recuerdos lo invaden haciendo o creando en este furia y deseos de venganza, cierra sus puños fuertemente "¡Me las vas a pagar maldito !" piensa con odio infinito en su mirada

Bulma quien no entendía que sucedía entre los pensamientos de vegeta lo veía de perfil observando la luna. Por la mente de bulma , pasaron muchos pensamiento curiosos "¿Será que le molestó mi respuesta?" "¿Tendrá alguna molestia y no quiere decir?" "¿Guardará algún rencor contra la Luna ?" la chica intrigada observando los gestos de odio de vegeta , pensó "de seguro todo tiene que ver con la luna ... hay bulma, por más gruñón que sea aveces , no puede ser tan idiota como para enojarse con un pedazo de roca brillante ... ¿ vegeta que piensas ?" bulma, ya al borde de la curiosidad decidió preguntarle:

\- En que estás pensando, Vegeta !? - le pregunta seria y curiosa buscando la atención de el bruto muchacho.

\- Eh!? ... - de este rebota una vena de su frente , este sale de sus pensamientos, y desvía su mirada hasta bulma – ¿¡QUEEEE ?! - responde grotescamente con un grito que dejo a la chica totalmente helada

\- N..n... nada ! - esta se asusta aun más y baja rápido su mirada, atemorizada .

Vegeta se da cuenta de que atemorizó a bulma y rectifica. Toma un respiro profundo:

\- Qué quieres, mujer? - pregunta con su voz un poco más serena y arqueando una ceja.

\- Ya mejor olvídalo, vegeta . - contesta aun con la misma pose

\- Si no me dices me voy a molestar de verdad . ! - responde insistiendo en que esta le dijera o repitiera la interrogante que le había dicho, mientras el se encontraba en sus lejanos y oscuros pensamientos .

\- Era una Tontería, solo quería saber en que pensabas mientras observabas la luna con tanto rencor. - bulma suavemente , le hace la pregunta que la tenía intrigada hace unos minutos.

\- Nada, al menos nada que tenga que ver contigo. - contesta dejándole otra vez con el dilema de; *de qué será lo que estaba pensando* este le regala una sonrisa ladeada , mientras con una mirada penetrante le observaba a sus claros ojos azules.

\- Ah ! Ya llegaron a buscarme - bulma observa llegar a quien la había llevado a la fiesta – adiós, vegeta - le da un sutil beso, el chófer se baja rápidamente y abre la puerta , la chica se introduce en el gigantes y alargado auto.

Bulma toma rumbo a su hogar

En la cabeza no dejaba de rondar los gestos de vegeta el encuentro con yamcha , tantas cosas que pasaron esa noche que tan solo deseaba dormir.

Al llegar a Corporation Capsule , todos ya estaban durmiendo así que paso de largo hasta su habitación, se quitó toda la ropa y se dio una ducha de agua tibia, poco a poa sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, recordando un romance de años pasado, y el nuevo que simplemente invadían sus pensamientos, luego de salir de la ducha secó su rostro y cuerpo, se puso una camiseta y un short de pijama de seda, se acostó, agarro una almohada y la abrazo quedando rendida en la oscuridad de su habitación . . .

 _ **A la mañana siguiente:**_

Eran las 9:30 am y bulma aun seguía durmiendo, unos cuantos golpes a la puerta la sacaron de su pesado y largo sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos pesados,nse levantó bruscamente, dando pasos fuertes y firmes caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió de un golpe y sin ganas de comenzar el día se vuelve a tirar en la cama.

\- ¡Hija! Ya levantate! - exclama la Sra. Brief quién entró a la habitación intento que, la la adolescente despertara.

-Hay mamá, hoy no tengo clases, yo lo que tengo es muchoooo sueñoo ! - dice con tonalidad de flojera.

-Un muchacho, pregunta por ti lo hice pasar y está sentado en la sala ! ¿ no piensas recibirlo ? Le menciona , su madre , sabiendo que si dice esto lograría hacer que se levantara

-¿¡ Cómo dices ?! - se levanta de impacto – Quién es ?

Un muchacho como de tu edad de cabello y ojos negros ...

-Si quiera preguntaste quién es o como se llama ? - dijo corriendo a su peinadora un peine y comienza a cepillar su cabello turquesa. Se dirige a el baño lava su rostro y capilla sus dientes , corre a su armario y se viste con un short de blue jens con una franela rosa y unas zapatillas de mismo color .

-Sencilla , pero decente . - dice viéndose al espejo , rápidamente comienza a bajar – momento, y si solo mi madre lo inventó para que bajara ? - se detuvo unos escalones antes de bajar – bueno, si es así me las a va a pagar ! - al llegar a la grande, cómoda y lujosa sala se encontró con la sorpresa de que; era nada más y nada menos que yamcha.

-Hola "Bella Durmiente" - le dice levantándose de el sofá

-¿Yamcha? ... Pero de demo... ?! - le responde , sorprendida jamás imaginó que lo volvería a ver después de la noche.

-¿ Te sorprende mi estadía aquí

-En Absoluto ! - responde , aun perpleja por la presencia de yamcha .

-Hijita, querida ¡¿ El es el tal vegeta ?! - pregunta su madre muy curiosa

-No Mama ! - exclama estresada-... un minuto y como sabes el nombre de vegeta ? - dice interrogante .

-Hija, como no quieres que lo sepa, si cuándo duermes , no paras de nombrarlo ! Aun que ... creí que era el ! Jijiji ! - responde la señor apenando a su hija en frente de su "ex"

-Comenzaré a pasarle el seguro a la puerta ... - dice con una gota de sudor en la frente y algo ruborizada.

Yamcha solo veía la escena de madre e hija, como si fuese un partido de tenis.

-Y tu que haces aquí ? ... y mucho más a esta horas ? - pregunta más histeria y furiosa que nunca.

-S. S. So ..Solo- dice con la voz entre cortada- Solo venía a saludarte y hablar contigo – conteste ya en tono pacifico.

-Te puedes retirar ?! - le grito a su madre quien solo se marcho, de ese lugar rápidamente.

-Así que es "Vegeta" - dice irónico haciendo énfasis en el nombre del Saiyajin

-Si, y no le veo el problema! - contesta seriamente

-Ese maldito saiyajin ! - expresa con rencor y desprecio

-¿Saiya que ? - contesta bulma si entender lo ultimo que dijo yamcha.

-Saiyajin , acaso no sabes que el es un saiyajin ? - le contesta, el sabia que ella desconocía la procedencia de vegeta, pero esto era parte de su plan.

\- ¿Hablas, de la raza de la que proviene Goku ? - exclama sorprendida

-Si, Bulma – responde – no lo sabias ?

-No... nunca me lo había dicho !

-Bulma, el jamas logrará apreciarte , el no es como goku, el no sufro ningún golpe a la cabeza ese tipo es siniestro , solo está jugando contigo. Los saiyajins , no tienen piedad son fieras capaces de acabar con la mínima flor solo por diversión. - dice yamcha , buscando que bulma se decepcionara de el saiyajin

-Vegeta, no es así ! - contesta defendiéndolo en pose reflectora.

-Lo dices ahora porque no lo conoces bien . - respondo insistiendo en vulnerar a la chica de cabellos turquesa.

-Si lo conozco ! Además de donde tu lo conoces ?

-El fue, con quien goku , krilin y yo peleamos hace un tiempo ! Y quedamos muy mal heridos, el es a quien yo le corte la cola para des-transformarlo de gorila gigante !

\- ... no , no es posible ! - dice muy pensativa , y sin aun creerle del todo a el muchacho..

-Si lo es, Bulma , pero mejor me voy e arruinado la mañana hablando de ese "monstruo" - yamcha se dirige a la puerta y se marcha , dejando a una bulma destruida por dentro

Con tan solo pensar que estaba enamorada de un monstruo como bien lo había dicho yamcha, un tipo que acabo con miles de vidas humanas ... y que siquiera fue capaz de de al menos mencionarle que era un saiyajin .

-Tu, no eres quien yo creía que eras ! - dice con el alma cortada en pedazos muy pero muy pequeños . Sube a su habitación muy adolorida por la noticia, que para resultó ser muy dolorosa. _"Todo iba muy bien, el mundo no es color de rosa, nunca nada es perfecto siempre había una mentira, un pero , algo que arruinaba una relación al salir a la luz"_ pensaba la chica, tirada en su cama de espalda observando el techo de su habitación.

De Pronto entra alguien por la ventana "vegeta " pensó de inmediato . Se levanta y definitivo era el..

-TÚ ! Qué haces aquí ! - le pregunta con furia

-¿Qué ? ¿ acaso no deseas mi presencia ? - le pregunta con ironía

-NO precisamente ! ... me engañaste ... bueno, no me engañaste, solo me ocultaste una de las cosa más importantes. ¿Quién Eres? - le pregunta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos negros .

Vegeta se quedo mirándola, algo extrañando ¿Como que no sabia quien era el ?

-No piensas responder?

-Niña, qué cosas inventas ? No sabes quién soy ? - le dice con un tono odioso – o es que te golpeaste la cabeza ? - dice con una media sonrisa , burlándose de la chica.

-SABES, A QUE ME REFIERO. Eres un Saiyajin, y ni siquiera te molestaste en decírmelo !

-Si, YO soy Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajins ! - dice orgulloso de tener una raza fuerte e imponente . - no te lo dije porque nunca me preguntaste.

-Además eres un príncipe de la fulana raza ! Ja ! Esto no te lo puedo perdona, o al menos por ahora no. - dice cruzada de brazos molesta .

-No estoy rogando por tu perdón. - contesta cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

Tu, no me vas a dar la espalda mal educado ! te jactas ahora diciendo que eres un "Príncipe" y no actúas como tal ! - le grita muy molesta , haciendo que este saliera de sus casillas

-Terrícola idiota ! A mi nadie me grita ! me esta escuchando, tu ni nadie y soy capaz de hacerte trizas si no me respetas ! - le grita tomándola por una de sus muñeca , creando que se le cortara la circulación. Su mano comenzó a enrojecerse y luego paso a un color violeta, ella observa su mano la cuál no podía mover

-Sueltamee ! me estás lastimando ! - grita desesperado , pensó que en minutos perdería su mano, vegeta la suelta empujándola hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio hasta que callo en el piso sentada. Bulma tirada en el piso , ve su mano sentía un calambre recorrer su mano y parte de su brazo, el dolor fue cesando hasta que tomo su color natural, sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y a desbordar sus lagrimas que recorrían lentamente sus mejillas rosadas se levanta con lentitud

-Deja el drama ! Eso es para que me respetes ! - le grita, como si el fuese su amo y ella debía obedecerle

-LARGO ! No quiero verte jamás en mi vida! Tuviste el atrevimiento de tocarme! LARGOOO ! TE ODIO- dice esta ultima palabra algo sentimental, hace unas semanas estaba loca de amor por el y ahora simplemente lo Odiaba, y es que del Amor al Odio hay un paso y este ya había recorrido un camino por el que no había vuelta atrás ya que cada paso que se daba la huellas se iban marcando en otra dirección.

Vegeta la miró con desprecio, como una animal indefenso, verla llorar era lo que odiaba, estaba acostumbrado a ver el semblante de la chica Con una sonrisa y amor .. amor que siempre tendría la seguridad qué estaría para el siempre . Vegeta sale hasta el balcón ,da un salto y sale volando

" _Claro, esa era la razón por la cuál podía volar"_ \- pensó mientras lo observaba marchar en un vuelo.

Cierra rápido y con fuerza las puertas de madera que obstruían el paso al balcón , paso seguro y así permanecerían cerradas.

aaaaaaahhhh ... ! Vegetaaaaa te odioooo ... te odio , eres tan cruel tan solo días hacías gestos tan dulce , cariñosos ... y ahora me dejastes aqui, llorando tirada en el piso... me maltrataste... te... odio... - bulma lloraba , gritaba estaba muy dolida.

Bulma se tiró en su cama , y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo amaba , lo odiaba ella estaba _**Entre El Amor Y El Odio.**_

 **Este es todo el cap. 4 Fue más extenso que el resto pero que les brinde un buen material**

 **Comenten aca abajo -**


	5. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 5

**La Ami-enemiga**

 **Eh , Aquí el Cap 5 ! Espero les Agrade comenten si les gustó o no.**

Pasaron Días ... hasta que retomaron las clases y los sin vergüenzas esos volvían a echar broma !

\- Buenos Días Estudiantado ! Hoy Veremos Geografía ...! pero antes debo informarles que se les presentara a un nuevo estudiante ... de 2 .. en la institución !

-jajaja quien será ese ...- y se freno a el entrar era Goku ...

-estúpido ! - dijo entre dientes el joven príncipe

-Hola ... lindo . Mira yo me llamo Britanie , y estoy a tu orden – dijo zalamera !

-eres una metida!- exclamó shinahe

-Tranquilas ... Chicas , no peleen !- dice goku con los ojos cerrados, una gran sonrisa y rascando su nuca

-HAY , por favor – exclama bulma

-Oh vaya , parece que usted , Bulma lo conoce ! - dice el profesor

-pues perfecto con eso le puede ayudar a recorrer la universidad completa y sus reglas !

-Hay por que yo ?!- contesta disgusta

anda no seas odiosa ! Bulma ! Estás saliendo con alguien ? Y por eso no quieres ?! jajaja – dice goku molestando a bulma

-Como quieras Goku ! Será un placer ! - acepta y voltea a ver a vegeta quien estaba unos cuantos asientos detrás de ella

-No, me vas a dar celos con ese incepto ! - contesta vegeta a la mirada de bulma

-¿que? Vegeta y tu ?... Hay todo el tiempo te quedas con los muchachos Guapos ! - dice britanie, con tonalidad de niña malcriada

-¿ Bulma tu? Amiga ... estoy del lado de Britanie... en ese sentido ! - dice viendo hacia otro lado

-pero , yo , no quise ... o sea no !

-oye ... Shinahe... quieres sentarte junto a nosotras ?

-lo siento bulma...- y se fue a sentar junto a Britanie

-Por favor , ni si quiera compaginan ... Britanie , Barbara y Shinahe ! ... Maduren trío de tontas !

-ignórala ... ella es una posesiva ! te esta , manipulando para que tu seas , la que siempre... algo como su asistente ! ... ¿ si me entiendes ? - dice la chica odiosa de cabellos rosa seduciendo a shinahe para unirla a su grupo

-... cierto ...ella me trata así ... !

-Nosotras seremos tus nuevas amigas ! que te parece ? - contesta barbara

-... no lo se... se lo digo luego ... o en unos minutos..!

-Anda ... Nos Hace Falta una para ser el Grupo Perf. !continua insistiendo a la chica

-¿ PERF ? - pregunta la peli roja (shinahe)

-Perfecto !

-entiendo ! ...- contestó la peli roja, se dirige a donde se encontraba bulma

-Tu y vegeta son novios ! y sabias que yo estaba enamorada de el ! - le reclama a la chica de pelos turquesa

-en cerio ? jamás me di cuenta !

-claro siempre piensas solo en ti ! no lo notaste ? creí que lo sabias ! por eso siempre decía cosas lindas de él y lo defendía de TUS propias criticas y hasta llegue a acusarme por algo que no hice solo por amor ! a el !

-Amiga ! discúlpame !jamás creí que me llagaría a estar con vegeta , y tampoco que tu lo querías si lo ta solo lo supiera no le hubiera dado rienda suelta a cada vez que me coqueteaba durante estas semanas !

-Nada Bulma ! ya no somos amigas ! - y se le escapo una lagrima

-Pero, el no un tipo que valga la pena, me llegó a pegar y eso jamás se lo perdonaré- dice con tristeza en su tono de voz y mirada, shinahe no prestó atención y se fue

-entonces ?- le pregunta la peli rosa

-Si , esta bien !- acepto contesto

-Bueno ... necesitas , un cambio de look !

-¡¿ Que tiene de malo este ?!- dice agarandose lo mechones de su largo y desordenado cabello

-Todo !

-en absoluto!

-Estas Chicas Locas Cambiaran el Look de la peli roja ex-amiga de bulma

-Lo aremos en receso – dice las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-Pero .. como ? pregunta shinahe

-puedes hacer lo que quieras , si eres porrista , y sobrina de la directora !... y quitate ese collar de amistad ! - dice arrancándole el collar de su cuello , esta porrista era muy mala

Más Tarde en el Receso ... 

-Vaya ... me parezco a ustedes ahora.. me veo igual que mala !- observándose en el espejo la nueva chica perf.

-Britanie y Barbara: No somos Malas !

-Lo siento ! son cool ! - dice la niña, quién ahora, estaba con su cabello corto y pollina recta

En el patio trasero 

-" _Pero que Demonios ! le paso !?" -_ pensó bulma al ver a su antigua mejor amiga

-Que le han hecho ... Monstruos!- les dijo enojada bulma quién , aun no creía lo que veía

-Una Rehabilitación . Estaba en mal estado, Gracias a ... mmm ... ti ! - dijo déspota la porrista

-La Porrista de pelos fucsia volteo a ver quién pasaba , y era vegeta , se quedo observándolo pasar, este se sintió observado y volteo ,al verla solo gruño y continuó su camino

-hay, vegeta, tienes que ser mio ! vaya mi corazón se puso a latear como loco cuando me miraste ! - dice ruboriza, de todos los novios que había tenido, el único que le hacía sentir mariposas era el, vegeta...

-"Crees que te quedaras con vegeta, jaja eso si que no *britanie*" - pensaba, shinahe, mientras veía a la peli rosa mirar a vegeta, con ganas. Shinahe, se había vuelto una persona perversa

-Bulmaaa ! - grita un goku observando a bulma sentada sola debajo del árbol de zakura que tanto adoraba

-Goku ! - dice mientras lo veía acercarse

-Cómo estás, Bulma? - le pregunta sentándose al lado suyo

-Pues, no muy bien ! - dice con tristeza en su semblante

-Qué, y por qué ? - pregunta un goku muy curioso

-...vegeta... - menciona su nombre simplemente

-Te ah hecho daño ? Te golpeo ?

-Si, algo así ... y no solo eso ... el es un saiyajin y nunca me lo dijo !

-Ah, pues vegeta es así , frío , distante , perverso ... jajaja creo que siquiera sabe lo que significa honestidad o respeto !

-Pues . TU no eres Así !

-NO soy así gracias a golpe que me di cuando era pequeño si no fuera tal cual o hasta peor ! Jajaja !

-Ahora que lo pienso, es razonable, por eso es que era tan duro conmigo aveces .. Gracias goku ! ^-^ jajaja ! - le dice animada

-Jajaja ! Bulma , no hay de que ! ... aunque no se en que te ayude pero ! de seguro esta mejor ahora no es así ?

-Si, Goku ! Gracias !

-Me acompañas a recorrer el colegio ? Es muy grande y pues, e gustaría conocerlo acompañado !

-Claro- se levantan y comienzan a recorrer todo el colegio , vegeta los ve pasar y se molesta un poco... si, si tenía Celos

-Kakaroto , maldito – dice aun recordando lo que le había hecho el y sus amigos terrícolas .

-Hola .. vegeta ! - dice una voz femenina, que no solía escuchar

-Qué quieres ? - pregunta sin darle importancia el saludo de la muchacha que resultó ser shinahe

-Nada solo te saludaba ! jaja ^-^

-Como Quieras ... - se recuesta de una pared y cierra sus ojos

-Shinahe ve que bulma , venía iso a caminar y se tropezó de mentiras cayendo encima de vegeta , este solo se aparto y ni siquiera la ayudó solo le dijo

 _ **-nunca debes presentar debilidad ante el enemigo eso te ara más poderoso ante el !**_

-Eh ? A que te refieres ? - dice confundida sin entender la frase del joven príncipe

-Te tiraste para que yo te recogiera y bulma mirara , pero es hacer que ella crea que eres débil, y tu te pones a un bajo nivel, ante ella , de no ser así , sería lo contrario.

-Acaso, me estás ayudando ?

-No, solo te aconsejo ... dijo como última palabra

Bulma los vio y ...

 **Este es todoo el cap. 5 jaja , les deje lo ultimo para darles o dejarles con intriga.**

 **Bueno si les gustó Comenten Por faaa ! jeje**

 **Si Imaginan lo que bulma va a responder también lo pueden comentar a ver adivinan !**


	6. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 6

**Despidiéndome de Ti**

 **Ok, esto se está poniendo bueno según me dijeron !**

 **Aunque si les advierto ! Este cap, va a estar ciertamente triste ... pero no les doy más detalles y comiencen a LEER !**

Bulma solo los ve, y nota que el gesto de shinahe, el cuál vegeta esquivó. Bulma se queda observando a vegeta

Este se gira al sentirse observado, y sus ojos negros chocan con el iris azul de Bulma, que se sonroja; Vegeta no puede evitar pensar en el hermoso contraste que hacen el rojo de sus mejillas con su piel blanca y delicada.

Bulma esquiva su mirada, e intenta no recordar a quien debería ser su mayor enemigo.

-.¿Que sucede? - pregunta vegeta a bulma un tanto celoso de son goku.

-Nada y ya deja de mirarme así ,vamos goku . - le dice apenada, para luego seguir su recorrido con goku

\- Gracias Bulma. Pero con lo que conozco del colegio, ya estoy bastante orientado ! jaja , de todos modos te pregunto o yo mismo veo cono me las arreglo . - dice goku sonriendo se despide continúa caminando.

-¿ Por qué andas con esa sabandija ? - preguntó tratando de ocultar sus celos al ver que bulma andaba con "Kakaroto" y a el lo ignoraba constantemente aunque el no expresaría su sentir, tenía un orgullo que guardar y ninguna terrícola lo haría cambiar de opinión

\- ¡ hay , no molestes ! - bulma expresa desagrado hacía la presencia de vegeta, ella actuaba naturalmente bipolar pero en este caso lo iso a propósito para solo saber que reacción tomaría el saiyajin - sabes, muy bien que ya no quiero nada más contigo vegeta . - le dice haciéndose la dura, en realidad ella adoraba como vegeta le robaba besos en momentos desprevenidos pero debía mantenerse.

Aunque era demasiada exageración por su parte odiarlo por tan solo ocultarle algo. Quería perdonarle pero algo la detuvo recordar como la lastimó y dejó tirada en el piso aquel día eso la hacía enfurecer cada vez que lo recordaba .

\- Ven acá mujer gritona.- la tomo rápido por las caderas , acerco a el permitiendo que su miembro rosaran con la cosita de bulma "si saben a que me refiero" y la beso , bruscamente , esta puso sus brazos a el rededor del cuello de vegeta instintivamente en ese momento solo ellos dos existían .

 _ **(Quizá esta parte sea estúpida, no se que les parezca comenten por favor qué opinan)**_

Bulma, desprende el beso. Sonrojada por la posición, logra soltarse de los brazos de el príncipe, y solo se da vuelta e intenta irse sin decir palabra.

\- Eres mal educada por excelencia, niñita – expresa vegeta un tanto disgusto por el gesto de bulma

\- Igual tú ! Y me voy porque yo no quería que esto pasara ! - contesta frunciendo el ceño y se marcha de ese lugar.

Shinahe se acerca a vegeta, creyendo que el era un galán de telenovela a quién lograría cautivar a si no más, y que en un impulso la hiciera suya. Vegeta tenía un orgullo el cuál debía mantener dos mujeres al mismo tiempo no era lo suyo.

 _ **(Como bien expliqué o narré en el primer cap de este fic .Qué vegeta era mujeriego, pero muchos se quejaron de esta actitud del príncipe entonces decidí editar esa parte y si leen de nuevo el principio del cap , anteriormente mencionada podrán ver el cambio que ejecuté.)**_

\- ¡ Hola vegeta ! - se acerca cierta chiquilla , muy zalamera

\- ¿ Qué quieres ?- preguntó odioso

\- mm no lo sé ¿ Tú que quieres ? -decía coqueteando

\- ¡ Deshacerme de ti ! - dijo tratando de escaparse de su tonta conversación.

\- ¡Hay no seas odioso! ¡vamos! te muestro algo.- le dijo invitándolo a seguirla .

\- ¡ No !¿ Por qué a de ir ?- dijo sin moverse.

\- ¡ Por fis ! - le dijo fastidiosa

\- ¡ NO , ahora largate !- seguía con el mismo temperamento de enojo

\- Vamos .- y le hace un gesto con la mano de que la siguiera

\- ¡ Maldita sea, si continúas molestando te aré trizas ! - gritó frunciendo el ceño, y acabando con el poco de paciencia que tenía.

\- ¡ Aaah ! a... adiós. - y sale de ese lugar corriendo atemorizada.

\- ¡ Grrr. ! Malditos terrícolas. - expresa con desprecio hacia la raza humana

Vegeta, toma rumbo para el salón ya era hora de ingresar a su respectiva aula, de repente suena el timbre y una ola de de chicos comienzan a correr por todos lados, vegeta alza el vuelo evitando así que se lo llevaran por delante , voltea rápidamente y observa a bulma quién se encontraba en la puerta del salón de clases sería aplasta por decirlo así, la toma elevándose con ella en brazos al techo de la institución.

\- Ve.. vegeta bajameee ! ¿ piensas tirarme desde aquí ?.

\- Solo, te estoy protegiendo. Niña gritona . - dijo sentándola en el techo del colegio

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco ? . - dijo nerviosa al mirar sus pies guindar de las alturas.- y deja de decirme niña, mi nombre es Bulma , y lo sabes

\- Bueno, si quieres que te lleven por delante, me da igual ven te bajo. - le dice en tono despreocupado

\- ¡¿ Eeeh ?! - abre sus ojos al máximo y solo pensaba , que ser aplastada, quizás no la matara pero caer de un techo, eso si la mataría en el acto . - promete , que no me dejaras caer – dice mientras lo abraza con fuerza a el fuerte y musculoso brazo de el saiyajin. - ¡ Y no hago esto porque aun me gustes, si no porque tengo miedo y tú fuiste quién me subió hasta aquí ! Tan solo no me deje caer. - dice con nerviosismo en su voz

" _Jamas te dejaría caer"_.- piensa, mientras estaba mirándola hasta que ella voltea devolverle la mirada.

\- Vegeta, ya podemos bajar... - menciona señalando hacia abajo , vegeta la agarra por la cintura y descienden hasta la superficie terrenal.- Gracias... - mueve levemente su mano izquierda de un lado a otro en señal de despedida. En realidad se volverían a ver en el salón de clases, pero bulma lo iso en señal , de un adiós, del ultimo gesto cariñoso , el ultimo beso , la ultima mirada. El final de ser algo a simplemente amigos , y aunque ella no podía ocultar su sentir hacia el, poco a poco con la distancia lo lograría. O al menos eso creía ella .

 _En el salón de clases:_

Transcurrieron las clases, vegeta no se concentraba , la "Estúpida Terrícola", como algún día la llegó a llamar, no le dejaba concentrase

-Vegeta ! - dijo la profesora – Puede explicarme , qué fue lo que usted entendió ? - interrogó al príncipe quién se queda callado, el no estaba prestando atención alguna. No sabia que responder.

-Profesora , explíqueme a mí ! Usted . Es que vegeta, no me va a querer decir y pues, no puedo quedar con la duda . - bulma había notado que vegeta no estaba , entendiendo o al menos no prestaba atención.

-¿ Y como sabe usted que no querrá hacerlo ? - preguntó la profesora.

-Por qué el ... me odia. - responde con tono desanimado .

-Bueno, ya que es así . Es mi deber explicarte. - la profesora aceptó y explicó nuevamente la duda de la joven Brief .

Vegeta, no expreso nada más. Se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta la puerta

\- ¿ A donde se dirige vegeta ? - pregunta la profesora.

\- Para afuera. - el joven saiyajin contesta y sale del salón . La profesora se disgusta y decide bajarle puntos en su materia.

-"Maldición ! ¿ por qué iso eso ?"- pensaba, bulma confundida por el gesto de vegeta. No imaginaba el por qué de su gesto, solo imaginaba que haría algo discretamente

Vegeta se va, hasta las gradas de la cancha. Se sienta solo , cierra sus ojos .

Repentinamente alguien le habla;

-Vegeta, vaya Tanto tiempo ! - expresa con ironía , uno de sus rivales terrícolas yamcha

-Pero, miren nada más que a la sabandija que tuvo la osadía de cortarme la cola !

-¡¿Aún me guardas tanto rencor como el que yo te guardo a ti ?! - le continúa haciendo preguntas desafiantes

-Más que nunca ! Maldito insecto ! - responde , apareciendo rápidamente frete a el terrícola .- ¿Quieres probar ?

\- Preparate ... - se coloca en posición de batalla

 _ **No Voy a Dar detalles de la pelea, ya que narrar este tipo , no es mi fuerte así que salto esa parte hasta ;**_

Se encontraban un yamcha y un vegeta con sus vestiduras destruidas, con las caras ensangrentadas y golpeadas , estaban totalmente igual de golpeados .. pero peor aun , habían destruido media cancha todo estaba vuelto trizas

-¿Pero qué Diablos está sucediendo AQUI ? - Grita desesperada la directora al ver semejante escena

-¡Vegeta, Yamcha! ¿¡ Pero qué rayos Hicieron ?! - exclamó bulma totalmente impactada al ver a el par destruidos, y media cancha junto a ellos .

\- ¡Ustedes tendrán qué hacer trabajo comunitario para pagar ESTO !

\- ¿Yo? Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins ? - Dice arrogante.

\- Aaahh ! vegeta ! - grita bulma , por un momento despierta de la fantasía , bulma se había puesto a imaginar que eso pasara y se lo creyó tanto que comenzó a quedarse dormida y a soñar con ello.

Resultó ser un sueño, vegeta se había salido porque recordó que había dejado algo en coordinación

Sale de ese lugar, entra en el salón de nuevo y le explica a la profesora , ella borra el (-2 pts.) y se retira el joven saiyajin.

Ya las clases habían culminado por este año ya era Navidad , una de las festividades que vegeta más odiaba .

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo? - le preguntó el saiyajin a la peli turquesa – Yo te amo, sin tí no puedo vivir.

-¡Vegeta, lo qué me dices es muy hermoso- una lagrima de alegría brota de sus ojos.

\- Mujer eres realmente simple. - dice cruzado de brazos

\- eh ? - se dijo algo extrañada

\- En cerio te lo creíste ! - dice con sonrisa burlona – creíste que voy a sufrir por la falta de presencia? Aprende un poco- le dice aun con una sonrisa burlona, lo cuál puso a bulma un tanto tensa ella se quedó callada escuchándolo. - ¿ Podrás vivir así ?

\- Eres lo peor – susurró ofendida - ¡ Eres lo peor ! ¡ Por mi puedes morirte, basura ! - grita molesta, el estaba jugando con ella, la hacía sentir por momentos bien y tan solo con unas palabras la descosía. - pero tengo que decirte qué , ya no me busques más, lo que ma has hecho no tiene perdón y pues fue lindo cuándo comenzó pero, hasta aquí ah llegado todo ! - bulma sale corriendo , llorosa hasta llegar a el frente del colegio donde se encontraba su chófer, se montó en el auto y tomo rumbo a su hogar.

Al entrar a su habitación tiró la puerta con furia.

-Tonto , idiota hay es lo peor ! tira su cartera y abrigo en la cama , se queda recostada a la puerta – me quedó bien claro . No siente nada especial por mí.,- se agacha aun pegada a puerta cubriendo su rostro y colocando su cabeza encima de sus rodillas- ya no puedo más ¡quererle es demasiado duro!. - las lagrimas comienzan a brotar aun con más frecuencias y desata su llanto – no puedo seguir así .

 _ **La navidad comenzó**_

Lo villancicos, los regalos , la estúpida gente compartiendo con desconocidos , los muñecos de nieve y sobre todo ese ambiente de armonía vegeta andaba aturdido esto no era lo suyo . Lo de él era estar entrenando para superarse a sí mismo encontrar rivales fuertes para divertirse un rato. Aunque en este planeta era escaso

La niña o mujer como el solía llamar, no estaría hay con él para llenar ese vacío y frío que sentía al no tener con quién entrenar , ni a quién robar unos cuantos besos solo se resignó, todo volvería a ser como antes .

La soledad no era mala para el . Al fin y al cabo el era un chico solitario en lo que a a compañía se refiere. . .

 **Este es todo el Cap 6 Espero que le aya agradado.**

 **Un Saludo, a todos los lectores ¡ de México que según estuve revisando las estadísticas de tráfico gráfico y es el país con mayores visitas a este fic !**

 **Gracias por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo y leer mi historia !**

 **Claro, tampoco puedo olvidar a Colombia, Argentina , Puerto Rico etc.**

 **Y sin excluir a mis Paisanos de Venezuela !.**

 _ **Continúen leyendo , pronto subo el cap 7 ...**_

 _ **Comenten qué les pareció . Pueden darme**_

 _ **sus opiniones también como sugerencia a**_

 _ **lo que quieren que pase en el capitulo (7)**_


	7. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 7

**¡Reconciliación!**

 **Como sabemos, en el Cap anterior , Vegeta andaba ambulante y solo como siempre, chicas locas que lo acosaban desde lejos con sus miradas. Pero vegeta, no se afligía piensa que _mejor estar solo qué mal acompañado_ . Excepto la compañía de cierta joven que en absoluto no era mala. **

Pasaron los Días

Entre ellos lo más especiales

23...24... y 25 de Diciembre

A Bulma le hubiese gustado compartirlos con vegeta.

-Navidad es un día como cualquier otro si no lo pasas con las persona que amas – dice bulma sentada sobre su cama observando su celular.

Toc Toc Toc – suena la puerta de la habitación de bulma seguida de la voz de su madre

\- Bulma, ¿ No vas a comer pastel de navidad ? - pregunta su madre del otro lado de la puerta

No, no quiero. - responde con tono de voz bajo

-¿ No quieres ? - pregunta confirmando si era cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban- Ayer también te encerraste y no comiste prácticamente nada.

\- No importa estoy de dieta. - menciona molestándose por la insistencia - ¡Déjenme!

\- ¿ Qué dijo Bulma ? - pregunta el padre de la chica a su esposa.

\- Qué no quiere. - responde la madre de la adolescente estando aún detrás de la puerta.

\- Y eso que de pequeña le encantaba la Navidad . - contesta algo triste por los cambio radícales que venía presentando su hija.

De repente llegan mensajes al celular de bulma , ella lo toma rápidamente desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla y revisa los mensajes .

Eran fotos de sus amigas con sus novios en diferentes lugares decorados de navidad .

\- Vaya me alegra tanto que ellas sean felices - dice alegre de ver a sus amigas disfrutar las vacaciones navideñas muy contentas - ¿Debería enviar la mía? - se preguntó mientras buscaba una foto que había logrado tomarse con vegeta en el colegio junto un árbolito qué estaba en la entrada . El lucía serio y bulma sonriente era una muy bonita foto. Lagrimas salen de sus ojos instantáneamente cayendo sobre la pantalla - ¿ Qué conseguiré enviando esto ? Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que aún somos novios. No lo haré. Ya no importa si estoy sola o no en navidad. Aunque me marginen será mejor que estar con Vegeta. Eso es ese tipo ... - levanta su rostro recordando aquel día cuándo Vegeta le dijo esas palabras.

\- " _En cerio eres simple, a_ _prende un poco" -_ le decía con una sonrisa burlona. _\- "¿ Podrás vivir así ?_ " - recordaba y veía estás imágenes en su mente.

\- Es lo peor... ¿ Por qué me enamoré de un tipo así ? - recuerda cuándo le agarró grotescamente su mano y tirándola en el piso – Estúpido Vegeta. - susurro y cierra sus ojos - ¿ Por qué algunas veces fuiste amable ? Me diste esperanza. ¡Y ahora no puedo olvidarte fácilmente! - expresa aún llorosa

\- Bulma, ¿ Puedes venir un momento ? - pregunta su madre tras la puerta nuevamente.

\- ¡Qué pesada! ¡Ya dije que no quería pastel! - dice secando sus lagrimas y con tono de voz frustrado . Se levanta y abre la puerta , su sorpresa es que al abrirla detrás de ella estaba hay el príncipe saiyajin .

\- Tu novio a venido a verte. - dijo su madre observando la cara de su hija sorprendida por la presencia de cierto personaje.

\- Pasa, siéntete como en tú casa – le dice la madre de la peli turquesa

Vegeta no dice nada entrando a la habitación de bulma

¿Eh? - hace un gesto de poco entendimiento mientras cierra la puerta de su habitación ¿Por qué? - expresa a vegeta acto seguido este voltea a verla - ¿Por qué viniste? _"Maldición, y yo si maquillaje y de paso llevo ropa de estar en casa"._ Piensa sintiéndose incomoda , tenía puesto un short muy corto y una camiseta que permitía ver sus pezones.

\- Estoy aquí porque vine a exigirte una respuesta . - dice volteándose de espaldas a bulma - ¿Por qué no te dignaste en llamar para pedirme una disculpa? Vaya que te crees importante ¿no? - dice esto último con ironía

\- ¿Pedirte disculpas? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - se voltea bulma con un mano en su pecho buscando la mirada del saiyajin que aún estaba de espaldas.

\- ¿ caso lo olvidaste? - pregunta vegeta a bulma aún buscando qué esta le rogara por su perdón – Le dijiste "puedes morirte " a tu amo . ¿Crees qué puedes hacer eso? - pregunta al fin volteándose para verla.

\- ¡Tú te lo Buscaste! - dice molesta y ciertamente ruborizada por como estaba vestida y qué vegeta se iba a dar cuenta pronto.

\- ¡Cállate! - le dice provocando que la chica se asustara, el se acerca a ella quedando a unos centímetros de el rostro de bulma. Pronto este sin querer baja su rostro y desde hay podía ver los senos de bulma. Ella nota esto y cierra sus ojos apenada.

\- ¡Alejate! - grita con sus ojos aún cerrados , lentamente abre uno y luego otro. Hasta ver que vegeta ya se había alejado de ella . - ¿Eh?

\- No te acostumbres. - dice viéndole el pecho. Bulma voltea a verse rápidamente y se encuentra con una sorpresa .

\- ¿Es un regalo de navidad? - dice observando agarrando el collar qué vegeta acababa de poner en su cuello; era un collar hermoso parecía ser de oro tenía un dije que poseía una gema roja muy brillante incrustada con unos detalles en el fondo de la gema podía verse una especie de símbolo extraño que bulma jamás había visto , sin duda era una joya muy fina la que le había regalado Vegeta.

\- Esa es una de las pruebas de que me perteneces, así que ni se te ocurra perderlo . - dice viendo hacia otro lado para evitar desviar su mirada hasta los grandes senos de Bulma.

\- ¡Gra... Gracias! - dice llorosa – ¡Me hace muy feliz! - dice haciendo voltear a vegeta hasta ella.

\- No llores - expresa un tanto desagradado, el odiaba verla llorar.

 _-"No es justo. Ya vuelve a ponerse difícil alejarme . ¿ Cuántas veces tendrá que engañarme ?" - pensaba - ¡Lo cuidaré bien! - Bulma salta encima de vegeta y lo abraza el solo se queda quieto – ¿Te tomas una foto conmigo? - pregunta animada la pelo turquesa._

 _-_ Me estás haciendo muchas molestias. - Contesta sentándose en la cama , bulma lo mira y hace lo mismo.

\- "Imagino qué es un si" - pensó , agarró su teléfono y puso en cámara interior - ¡Selfie! - dijo tomando la foto. Bulma sonriente y vegeta serio mirando la cámara – vaya siempre sale con el mismo gesto" - piensa mientras envía la foto a sus amigas.

Luego de esto bulma recuesta sobre el hombro de vegeta , agarrando el dije de su collar vegeta nota como ella lo observaba.

" _Esta es la prueba de que me perteneces." -_ esa frase dicha por su *Novio* , le rondaba la cabeza ella no entendía el por qué. Ella no era un objeto y mucho menos un animalito qué el había adoptado o comprado, ella era su novia nada más – Vegeta, ¿ Por qué dices qué esta es la prueba de te pertenezco ? Yo no soy objeto y mucho menos un perro al que le colocaste un collar como prueba de tu pertenencia.

\- Tienes algo de razón, no eres mía aún. - contesta a la interrogante de la chica lo cuál la confundió más . Repentinamente tocan nueva mente la puerta de bulma, esta se levanta a abrirla.

\- ¿Qué quieres mamá? - pregunta histérica, abriendo la puerta. No era su madre, era un robot que fue avisarle que sus padres tendrían que salir por un problema en la empresa y qué quizá no volverían esta noche, pero qué estarían con ella en la mañana.

\- ¡Maldición! - reprocha la chica mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta de su habitación abre la puerta de el balcón y se asoma para observar el panorama , había mucho frío estaba nevando y de noche el frío era aún más espeluznante . Bajó su miranda hasta que ve a su padre y madre subir en un coche qué los llevaría a su destino.

Vegeta se acerca a ella y la abraza estando de espaldas, seguido de esto ella voltea a verlo y se besan , unas ganas de besarla hace un buen rato lo tenían enloquecido, continúan besándose y poco a poco vegeta comenzaba a tocarla pasar sus manos por partes que jamás habían sido exploradas por el. Le tenía ganas de veras y esos impulso bulma le correspondía...

 _ **[{( Este es todo el capitulo 7 , me preguntaron que si pondría lemón y pues estoy trabajando en ello aquí les deje un fragmento de lo que sigue en siguiente episodio o capitulo de este fic )}]**_

 _ **¡Comenten si les gustó y qué les pareció!**_

 _ **Acepto cualquier recomendación.**_

 _ **No peleo ni me molesto por algunos comentarios en que insultan el fic debido a su trama.**_

 _ **Ni mucho menos me molesto por las correcciones que me hacen ya qué ese tipo de mensajes son importantes para mejorar.**_


	8. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 8

**Entregándome a Ti**

 **Este capitulo contiene Lemón.**

 **Chicos creo qué este cap tenga en si contenido muy fuerte pues yo nunca había escrito Lemón y quizá uno que otro detalle se me escape. Sin Embargo Tiene sus escenas medio fuertes, de todos modos les recomiendo a los menores de 13 años no leer.**

Vegeta se acerca a ella y la abraza estando ella de espaldas, seguido de esto ella voltea a verlo y se besan , unas ganas de besarla hace un buen rato lo tenían enloquecido, continúan besándose y poco a poco vegeta comenzaba a tocarla pasar sus manos por partes que jamás habían sido exploradas por el. Le tenía ganas de veras y esos impulso bulma le correspondía hasta que pisa tierra;

\- Vegeta, aquí no. - dice con la respiración agitada

Esa noche quizá sería su primera vez, pero ella no quería qué fuese en su casa, bulma quería respetar a sus padres. La idea de hacerlo con vegeta en su casa se le hacía una falta de respeto a sus padres que la dejaron sola en casa con su novio confiando en que no pasarían de unos cuántos besos.

\- Calla y dejate llevar – expresa con la voz y respiración muy agitada la carga, llevándola hasta su cama.

Poco a poco comienzan a desnudarse sobre la cama, hasta lograr sentir sus carnes desnudas rosarse, vegeta se coloca encima de ella pone sus rodillas rodeando la cintura de bulma con su entrepiernas luego pones sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de la chica de pelos turquesa.

Se queda observando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica con tan solo su ropa interior, la veía con ganas, bulma nota que el príncipe no estaba haciendo nada solo la observaba y esto la ruborizó al sentirse muy observada por el, ya iba a cortar el momento cuándo vegeta baja hasta el cuello de ella y comienza a besarle y morderle. De hay comienza abajar hasta llegar a el bracier de bulma, este lo arranca para poder ver más allá de el.

Unos cuántos mordiscos, chupones y lamidas en el cuerpo era suficiente para producir una excitación en la chica, ella no quería quedarse atrás quería hacerlo disfrutar también a él, el problema era que ella no sabia qué acto tomar. Solo respondía a los impulsos de su cuerpo qué salían de ella debido a los movimientos de vegeta.

Lamerlo o morderle no crearía la excitación como la qué le creaba en ella, por eso ella no lo hacía, aunque sin embargo unos cuánto gemidos que ella soltaba creaban en el saiyajin una cierta satisfacción. Se sentía poderoso. Su pequeño y menudo cuerpo le daba la sensación de fragilidad, aunque no era algo físico, sino algo más profundo. Algo que llegaba más adentro de su ser; era como si fuese cristal en sus manos. Era un sentir de no querer lastimarla, de no querer romperla.

Comenzar a penetrarla, entrar en ella con tanta delicadeza, ni el mismo sabría reconocerse jamás había sido delicado con algo ni con alguien, el era otro en ese momento. Los gemidos de la chica eran los que lo hacía por momentos perder la delicadeza, aunque no eran gemidos de dolor eran de excitación a ella le gustaba lo que sucedía y más aun a el príncipe.

El príncipe le propicia unos cuántos puntazos a la pelo turquesa , para dar el último enterrando todo su miembro dentro de ella fulminando; saliendo de ella para luego dispersar su semen encima de el menudo cuerpo de quién le había entregado su virginidad.

El hecho de haberla convertido en su mujer le gustaba, y mucho más aún sabiendo qué el había sido el primero en haberla usado, por así decirlo.

El se acuesta al lado de ella, está estaba realmente cansada y con la respiración muy agitada solo comienza a quedarse dormida.

\- ¿Tanto decir que me odiabas y eso fue todo lo que pudiste soportar? Te entregaste a mí de una manera tan fácil. - le dice aún acostado observando el techo de la habitación

\- ¿ Por qué tienes que decirlo con esos aires de grandeza ? - bulma responde al interrogante con otra pregunta.

Y bien... ¿ Qué piensas hacer ? - pregunta como último

"¿Qué seré yo para vegeta? ¿Una simple mujer? ¿Será que desde ahora me comenzará a mejorar todo entre nosotros? O ¿Será que quiere convertirme en su esclava sexual? No lo creo " - pensaba mientras sus parpados se cerraban solos hasta llegar a quedarse dormida.

Paso el resto de la noche ...

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, eran como las nueve y media a diez Am.

Bulma se encontraba cansada, volteo a ver la cama y él ya no estaba. Llegó a imaginar que fue un sueño pero la estaba la prueba de su cuerpo desnudo como el lo había dejado.

Se levanta de su cama con un poco de dolor en su entrepiernas y se dirige hasta el baño lava sus dientes, llena su tina de agua espumosa se introduce en ella y comienza a frotar su cuerpo delicadamente con una esponja de baño.

Al salir de el baño se dirige hasta su armario donde busca el vestuario que utilizaría, se viste y cepilla su cabello azul, se recoge un moño alto y deja su pollina suelta. Se queda observando en el espejo hasta notar su collar, era realmente una hermosa joya.

Baja hasta la cocina, estaba vacía no había nadie, no estaba su madre en ella como solía estarlo y mucho menos su padre en la sala de estar leyendo el periódico. Se dirige hasta la habitación de sus padres para revisar si estaban hay y por haber llegado tarde se habían quedado dormidos, pero no era así, definitivo estaba sola su padres a esas horas no solían estar ni en el jardín, ni en el área de los animales ellos no solían estar al exterior de su casa a esas horas . Simple y llanamente estaba sola.

La soledad la hacía sentir extraña estaba acostumbrada a las risas de su madre y el escándalo que formaba con los robots qué estaban programados para cocinar. Tenía la leve sensación de culpabilidad por algo que ella había cometido, se sentía apenada algo disgusta por sentirse así, estaba incómoda ¿Con qué cara iba ella a ver a sus padres al llegar a casa?.

\- Bulma, ¡ Ya deja de sentirte así ! - Se dice así misma tratando de quitar esa incomodidad que sentía por dentro- Ellos no tienen por que enterarse - dice convenciéndose de qué ella no había hecho mal.

Se acerca a el laboratorio y activa a una robot programada para cocinar, a la qué su madre detestaba, el cuerpo de latas comienza a moverse y a preparar un desayuno digno de la chica.

\- Vaya, estar tan sola no es nada agradable. - dice sentándose en la mesa de el comedor desolado, la robot se acerca y sirve la comida para luego retirarse. - ¡Bah! Qué más da. - dice esto último tomando un bocado.

Rrrrriin rrriiinn – suena el teléfono de la casa bulma se levanta y contesta

\- ¿Si? - pregunta para luego escuchar la voz de goku

\- ¡Hola, Bulma! - grita goku al otro lado del teléfono

\- ¡Hola, Goku! ¿ A qué se debe tan agradable llamada? - pregunta algo emocionada

\- Ah, pues solo quería saludarte. Y pedirte que me acompañaras a buscar la última esfera del dragón. - dice goku muy sonriente del otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Jajaja, Claro! - dice aceptando la invitación del saiyajin

\- Perfecto, nos vemos en un rata. - dice colgando en teléfono

. Muy bien, ya tengo con qué pasar un rato. De veras que estoy aburrida -dice mientras se dirige a la cocina ve su plato, lo agarra y hecha la comida en una bolsa – ¡Puaw!esto ya se enfrió – expreso con disgusto, llevaba la comida hasta afuera para echarla en el tambor de basura cuándo vio a un pequeño cachorro acercarse, era muy adorable; su pelaje era blanco con algunas manchas castañas patitas pequeñas y cortas, no tenía collar así que era callejero. Bulma decide darle el desperdicio qué había dejado el cachorrito se lo comió todo en realidad estaba muy hambriento.

\- Huy, que lindo. - expresa con ternura, mientras levantaba a el pequeño cachorro – hay ven con mamá. - le dice con dulzura mientras entraba a casa con el cachorro de pocos meses. - Te voy a bañar y a darte algo de comer. Hay cuándo lo vea papá – expresa pegando a el perrito en su pecho

¡gua, gua! - ladró el perrito, alegre, perecía que había entendido lo que bulma le había dicho.

 _ **Este es todo el capitulo 8 está corto en la parte lemón por lo que al inicio les nombré**_

 _ **No soy buena en estas escenas. Sin embargo creo qué les brindé un buen material.**_

 _ **Espero les alla gustado**_

 _ **Comenten Por favor qué les pareció.**_


	9. ¡Entre El Amor y El Odio! Chapter 9

**Abandonada**

\- Vaya amiguito te ves contento. - expresó con agrado para el cachorro de manchas castañas, bulma se dirigió hasta el área donde su padre tenía a todos los animales, pero específicamente en el área de mantenimiento. Bañó al cachorro y luego le dio de comer lo llevó hasta el exterior de ese lugar y comenzó a correr y jugar con otros perros y animales que hay se encontraban.

\- Es hora de que yo tome una ducha y me arregle, ¿Dónde estará el rastreador? - se preguntó mientras veía al rededor tratando de recordar. - ¡Ah! Está en mi laboratorio. - recordó mientras se dirigía hasta este. Buscó entre las gaveta hasta que lo encontró, estaba algo empolvado - Ya hacía tiempo que no lo usaba. - se dijo así misma mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el vidrio ovalado de el artefacto hasta por fin poder ver su reflejo.

Después de salir de el laboratorio se dirigió hasta su habitación y se desnudo totalmente, de hay se dirigió hasta el baño que se encontraba en el pasillo se introdujo en este y tomó una ducha, al terminar se colocó un toalla en la cabeza enredando su cabello entre el doblez de la misma, con la misa toalla con la que entró y envolviéndose en esta, Apagó las luz y abrió la puerta la traspasa y cierra. Se dirige nuevamente hasta su habitación, caminaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad tarareando una canción hasta que...

¡Aaah! - gritó ciertamente asustada, se encontraba pegada a la pared con los ojos tapados con la mano de alguien y con la otra mano tenía sujeto el hombro de la chica pegándolo a con presión a la pared. - n...no me hagas nada... - dijo con la voz nerviosa, hasta que imaginó claro era vegeta, ese perfume, sin duda esas manos eran de un hombre y el único que sabía como entrar a sus casa de no ser por la puerta era el saiyajin.

\- shhh, no pasa nada – dijo el con un tono de voz relajado, bulma al escucharlo pensó "Claro qué es el" , vegeta poso sus labios sobre los de bulma suavemente, quitó su mano para dejar presionar el hombro de la chica y sus ojos para luego poner sus mano en la pared. El lamía los labio de bulma buscando que ella le diera paso para entrar en su boca ella se lo cedió abriendo su boca, introdujo su legua hasta lograr saborear la de ella está hacia lo mismo sus leguas hacían un danza perfecta el rompe le unión para luego morder su labio inferior definitivo iba a comerle la boca fue un beso lo suficiente apasionado para quedarse sin aliento.

Vegeta... - dice aún recuperando el aliento, abre sus ojos el la veía de pies cabeza tenía ganas de quitarle esa toalla que oprimía su vista - ¿en que piensas? - expresa con picardía rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de el saiyajin, rara mente comienza a sentirse ahogada, era extraño sería acaso que...

-¡Maldición me quedé dormida! - se despertó saliendo del agua, ella se estaba dando una ducha pero después prefirió introducirse en la tina de agua caliente de su habitación para salir de la estresante aburrición. Observó sus manos estaban arrugadas como pasas producto del tiempo que tenía introducida en la tina, el agua ya no era caliente ya estaba algo helada- ¡Si no salgo ahora me dará un resfriado y eso sería el colmo! - salió enrollando su cuerpo en una toalla, se dirigió hasta su armario y buscó algo que ponerse.

Vistió con una falda a la cintura de color azul marino acompañada de un suéter que cubría hasta las muñecas de sus manos de tela ajustada totalmente pegada a ella de color blanco y como último unos botines de cuero o "piel" manteniendo el color original del material anteriormente mencionado.

\- Mmm ... ¿habrá venido goku? Lo voy a llamar – el teléfono repicaba repicaba hasta que al fin contestaron.

\- ¿Hola? - respondió una muchacha la cuál bulma no conocía o por lo menos esa voz no era conocida

\- ¿Se encuentra Goku? - preguntó bulma

\- Si, ya espera un minuto – dijo para luego colgar el teléfono

\- ¡¿Hola?! Por kami. Me cortó que mal educada. - dijo con molestia

\- Riiin – sonaba el celular de bulma

\- ¡Hola Bulma! - contestó goku con alegría en su voz – Milk me dijo que estabas llamando.

\- Hola, si era para lo del radar lo ¿vendrás a buscar? Yo, no te podré acompañar de veras es que me siento algo mal y pues ... no tengo ánimos – dijo excusándose para no ir, en realidad cuando goku le llamo haces unas horas le había gustado la idea pero de ese sueño ya no tenía ganas de andar por hay buscando una esferas, al menos no ese día

\- Está bien Bulma, de todos modos no las necesitaba aún así que te llamo cuándo necesite el radar. - dijo goku

\- Perfecto, entonces ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo bulma para despedirse

\- Emm... Muy bien ahora debo llamar a mamá, ya me tiene preocupada que no esten en casa aún – dijo en tono de preocupación mientras buscaba en la lista de contactos a su madre, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba hasta que .

\- Hola, Bulmita querida ¡Ya estamos llegando a casa tranquila! – dijo la señora Brief con ese tono de voz sutilmente desesperante como solía ser – Nos vemos en unos minutos.- y cortó la llamada sin dejar que bulma dijera palabra

\- Hay mamá. - expreso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Pasaron unos 10 a 15 minutos y los padres de la chica ya estaban en casa.

\- Vaya, creí que se habían olvidado de mí. - expreso dándole un abrazó fuerte a su madre

\- Eso jamás querida. Pero dime algo ¿A qué hora se fue tu novio? - preguntó tomándole las manos a su hija

\- Al rato que ustedes... el esperó a que me quedara dormida y se fue - el rostro de bulma se puso halado por un momento, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea que la había acompañado hasta que se quedará dormida. Más o menos es lo que había pasado sin contar claro que el joven saiyajin la había hecho suya esa misma noche.

\- ¡Hay que amable de su parte, se nota que le importas querida! - expresó con emoción abrazando a su hija hasta dejarla al borde del asfixio.

\- Maaa ... me ... estás.. asfixiando – dijo estás palabras con el poco de aliento que le quedaba

\- ¡Huy disculpa bulmita! - dijo soltándola para entrar hasta la corporación la cuál era su hogar

\- Papá. - dijo bulma esperando que su padre estacionara el auto.

\- ¡Hola hija! ¿Como estás? - preguntó abrazándola con poca fuerza.

\- Muy Bien pero estar sola en casa me hacía estar aburrida. - dijo contenta aún del retorno de sus padres – vamos – dijo para luego entrar en CC.

Pasó el resto de la tarde, eran eso de las cuatro treinta.

Bulma estaba en su habitación recostada en un mueble revisando en su celular las fotos de la noche anterior. Lo que no agradaba es que no se fuera aparecido en todo el día, sería acaso que no le había provocado la satisfacción suficiente o que ya se había olvidado de ella.

\- "No eso es imposible" "Ya deja de pensar con tanto pesimismo bulma, ¿Alguna vez le verás el lado bueno a las cosas?"- pensaba hasta que decidió escribirle un mensaje de texto, dejando el orgullo a un lado.

 _ **[Hola, Vegeta. ¿Donde estás? Quiero verte :* ]**_ **\- "Bulma"**

 _ **[Hola, en casa ... yo también quiero verte] - "Vegeta"**_

 _ **[¿Por qué no has venido? Si tanto quieres verme. ] - "Bulma"**_

 _ **[Estaba ocupado. Ahora nos vemos] - "Vegeta"**_

\- Huy, ¿Por qué ahora? ... aaah vegeta te quiero verte aquí ya. - dijo colocando su teléfono sobre una mesa y bajando hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su madre horneando unas galletas

\- Hija, ¿Quieres galletas? - pregunto la madre bulma colocándole unas sobre la mesa

\- Pues, ya que. - aceptó para luego sentarse a tragarse las galletas

-Me alegra que ya no este mal. - dijo la madre de bulma acariciando el cabello turquesa de la chica

\- ¿Mal? - preguntó metiendo un trozo de galleta en su boca

\- Pues, desde ayer sales de tu cuarto y socializas con nosotros y el mundo exterior, antes estabas encerrada. Y te conozco se que era por ese muchacho. - dijo la señora aún peinando el cabello de bulma con sus manos.

\- Mamá yo ... - dijo algo apenada con madre

\- Tranquila hijita no tienes por que apenarte es normal que una madre y una hija conversen sobre eso. - le dijo como último para luego dirigirse de nuevo hasta el horno

\- ¿Y mi teléfono? - se preguntó buscándolo con la mirada – vuelvo en un minuto. - dijo apresurada para buscar su celular. Al llegar a su habitación lo agarró y revisó habían como tres o cuatro llamadas perdidas de vegeta y un mensaje. - hay no. - susurró para luego leer el mensaje

 _ **[Niña, ¿podrás contestar? ¡Si que te crees importante! ]**_ Mensaje enviado por : **_"Vegeta"_**

\- ¡Diablos! Justo fui a dejar al teléfono. - se dijo molesta consigo misma. - Odio que me diga niña, tengo 17 años no veo el porque.

\- ¡Bulmaaa ! - gritaba su mamá desde la planta baja de CC.

\- ¿Si Mamaaaa? - gritó contestándole a su madre.

\- ¡Ven un Momentooo ! - respondió con otro grito , vaya pulmones los de la señora brief.

\- ¡Ya Voy! - respondió la pelo turquesa saliendo de su habitación tirando la puerta y con su teléfono en mano.

\- Claro está bien, luego podemos apartar un tiempo para conocernos ¡Al fin y al cabo somos casi familia! - se oía a la madre bulma hablar con alguien ¿pero quién? Bulma supuso que era una amiga, pero ¿Por que ha decir que son "Casi familia"?

\- Mamá. - dice para llamar la atención de su madre ella voltea se despide de esa persona y se dirige hasta ella

\- Era la madre de ... - es interrumpida por el celular de bulma que comenzó a sonar

\- ¡Vegeta! - expresa felicidad y se aparta de su madre para podre hablar bien con su novio - ¿Qué sucede?

-Niña, ya deja el escándalo solo te llamo porque a mi mamá se le ocurrió invitarte a cenar, estoy llegando a tu casa. - dijo con tono de voz ni alegre ni triste o enojado era normal.

-Muy bien. - dijo bulma con su tono de voz serio no quería parecer ansiosa o algo por el estilo .

\- Mamá hoy no podré cenar con ustedes es ... - su madre la interrumpió

\- Lo se, la madre de el joven vegeta me a llamado para pedirme permiso. Puedes ir. - dijo su madre – Ve a maquillarte y arreglarte.

\- Si, ya voy – dijo corriendo hasta su habitación se vió en el espejo y con la ropa que tenía estaba bien solo le faltaba maquillaje, se sentó rápido en su peinadora abrió un estuche gigantesco donde tenía todo lo necesario para un perfecto maquillaje era como el estuche de una estrella. Cubrió su rostro con compacto, luego sombreo sus ojos, embarró sus pestañas en rímel,echó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y pintó sus labios

\- Toda una Muñeca – se dijo viéndose en el espejo para luego dar una vuelta haciendo girar la falda.

 _ **[Estoy afuera] –**_ Mensaje enviado por: Vegeta

 _ **[Voy bajando :* ]**_

Bulma bajó se despidió de su madre "Ahora vuelvo" dijo como último mientras salía de la CC (Capsule Corporation) al salir vió a vegeta parado junto a un auto negro era lujoso, parecido a el de sus padres. "Vaya, parece ser de vegeta, entonces el es igual de adinerado que mi familia "

\- Hola. - dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para no dejar marca de su brillo labial

Sube – vegeta abrió la puerta para que ella se montara

"¿En cerio este es vegeta?" - se preguntó sentándose en el asiento trasero, vegeta iso lo mismo se sentó al lado de bulma ella solo se quedó callada, ya era de noche, el chófer arrancó para dejarlos luego en una casa gigantesca blanca, con un rejado extraordinario, y un símbolo se le hacía conocido .."¡Es el de el collar!".pensó bulma tocando la hermosa gema de su collar.

\- "El escudo de su familia"... - pensó ...

 _ **¡Ho-Hola Chicos y Chicas!**_

 _ **Tenía Ya Tiempo sin Subir**_

 _ **Perdónenme eso no se le hace a nadie**_

 _ **Eeen Fin Este es todo el Capitulo 9 .**_

Comenten Aca abajo es totalmente GRATIS

 _ **Este es el último cap de este Fic Por ¡ESTE AÑO!**_

 _ **En Enero lo Continúo**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad y Prospero año Nuevo.**_


	10. ¡Entre El Amor Y El Odio!

**¿Un Nuevo Comienzo?**

 _ **Hola, ¡Mis Lectores Queridos! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!... atrasado °¬_¬ (- Ya estamos a 17/01/16 camil que vergüenza debe darte. -_-)Hoy les traigo el Capitulo 10, por fin logré tomar un poquito de inspiración para narrarles esta parte de mi FanFiction espero que les guste.**_

\- Hola. - dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para no dejar marca de su brillo labial

\- Sube – vegeta abrió la puerta para que ella se montara

\- "¿En cerio este es vegeta?" - se preguntó sentándose en el asiento trasero, vegeta iso lo mismo se sentó en al lado de bulma ella solo se quedó callada, ya era de noche , el chófer arrancó para dejarlos luego en una casa gigantesca blanca, con un rejado extraordinario, y con un símbolo que se le hacía conocido .."¡Es el de el collar!".pensó bulma tocando la hermosa gema de su collar.

\- "El escudo de su familia, eso significa que darme esto es como decir o dar a conocer de que soy parte de su familia ahora y que de verdad me valora" - pensamientos y más pensamientos, la relación entre vegeta y bulma parecía mejor bastante después de aquella de noche de romance, amor y pasión consumada .

\- Llegamos. - dijo vegeta bajando del auto que se había estacionado frente a el garaje de la casa.

Al llegar a la entrada de la enorme casa, se encontraba frente a la puerta principal una muchacha de largo cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, Lucía con un vestido corto un poco más arriba de sus rodillas se veía que era del tamaño de vegeta y hasta tenía cierto parecido "¿Será una prima, hermana o qué?" se preguntó bulma acercándose un poco más a la gigantesca puerta de madera.

\- ¡Hola! Tu debes ser.. emmh ¡La Novia de Vegeta!. - expresó alegría con una gran sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Veruska – dijo extendiendo su mano a bulma quién le tomó con agrado.

\- Si, Bulma Brief un placer.- respondió bulma ante el saludo de su "Cuñada".

\- El Placer es mío. - contestó para luego invitar a la chica a entrar en su casa. Vegeta por su parte les siguió entrando de último, callado, quizás esa noche sería la noche más vergonzosa de toda su existencia.

Se introdujeron al interior de la mansión, dirigiéndose hasta el comedor donde en la entrada de este se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, de altura como la de bulma y tenía puesto un vestido pegado a su cuerpo que llegaba hasta su rodilla de color rosa-viejo.

\- Mamá, esta chica es Bulma. La Novia de Vegeta – dijo la hermana de vegeta acercándose junto a la pareja donde se encontraba parada la madre de los Saiyajins.

\- Encantada de conocerte Bulma. - dijo la mujer con un tono de voz pacifico parecía ser amable, parecía que el odioso hay era vegeta, su familia parecía muy agradable.

\- ¡L..Lo mismo Digo! ¡Me llamo Bulma Brief! - dijo algo nerviosa debía mostrarse amble y perfecta ante su suegra , tan solo el hecho de que vegeta, y su madre le tomasen tanto en cuenta le alegraba mucho.

\- Gracias por Venir. Me hace muy feliz - contesto sonriendo con calma, no parecía ser una saiyajin despiadada o siniestra solo un aura de amabilidad era lo que le acompañaba.

\- Bi..Bien – dijo bulma aun cortada por lo que en ese preciso instante estaba pasando o mejor dicho desde que subió a el auto con vegeta era todo tan extraño. ¿Acaso era un sueño?.

Entraron en el enorme comedor, una de las señoras encargadas sirvió la cena, gigantescos platos de comida acompañaban a vegeta y a su hermana, mientras que su madre tenía un poco menos que sus hijos ella solía comer igual que ellos pero ante la presencia de la chica, decidió comer un poco menos.

Después de terminar de comer se dirigieron a la sala para conversar un poco mientras vegeta y veruska terminaban su comida. Había pasado unos largos minutos y veruska entra a el salón dirigiéndose hasta su madre.

\- Mamá, ¿De que están conversando? - preguntó la joven saiyajin sentándose al lado de su madre.

\- Nada importante. - contestó su madre con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Vegeta, a donde vas? - preguntó su hermana interesada en los pasos de su hermano menor quién pasó por la sala dirigiéndose hasta el pasillo de las escaleras.

\- A mi habitación. - respondió con seriedad dándoles la espalda a su madre, hermana y novia.

\- ¡Vegeta! ¿ Como puedes comer todo lo que quieras y luego encerrarte dejando a tu novia sola? - dijo levantándose siguiendo a su hermano que se encontraba en el pasillo-

Al menos quedate un poco más. - dijo la chica reclamándole, vegeta volteo a verla y continuó su camino sin decir palabra. - ¡Oye! - expresó en tono de reclamo.

\- No importa. Ya está bien que se relaje – dijo la madre de vegeta a su hija veruska.

\- En fin, no importa – dijo retomando el animo la hermana de vegeta .

\- Bulma, ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? - preguntó la madre de vegeta a bulma

\- Pues ya es tarde...Si ¡¿Por qué no?! - respondió la pelo turquesa sonriente.

\- ¡Qué bien!, Veruska acompáñala hasta su habitación. - expresó la saiyajin a su hija.

\- Vamos, Bulma. - llamó a bulma la saiyajin caminando hasta las escaleras.

Iban caminando calladas, el silencio era ciertamente incomodo y aún más como es la peli turquesa que hablas hasta por los codos, no aguanto bulma y rompe el silencio.

\- Noté que vegeta es, algo distante con su madre... - menciona la joven terrícola -¿Siempre es así? - preguntó esto último buscando la mirada de veruska.

\- Vegeta, no suele ser apegado a mamá. - dice veruska observando el pasillo - Nuestros padres se separaron, yo tenía la edad suficiente para entenderlo vegeta igual pero el se tapaba en aceptarlo.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- Lo siento, vegeta, estás enojado, ¿Verdad? - preguntó la madre del pequeño niño que se encontraba a espaldas de ella

\- Pero mamá... no necesito excusas, no estoy enojado. - respondió el pequeño vegeta – Esta es la verdad ¿no? Pues me alegra saberla – dijo volteándose dándole la respuesta cerrando su corazón y sonriéndose ante su madre ella lo vio y se quedó callada, paralizada jamás esperó esa respuesta. Parece ser que eso la había sorprendido mucho.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

\- Mamá se culpa a sí misma, porque cree que sería normal que el la odiara, por tan solo hacerlo poner esa cara. También cree que Vegeta no confía en el amor por su culpa las costumbres saiyajins son muy diferentes a las terrícolas y nosotros nos criamos con ellas. Mamá decidió apartarse de Vegetasei abandonando nuestro pueblo que nos necesitaba ... solo lo iso porque Freezer amenazaba con destruir nuestro planeta y sabiendo el gran poder que el poseía sería indefinible la cantidad de saiyajins capaces de derrotar o ayudar a acabar con el mismo. Casi imposible cumplir ese objetivo, mi madre buscó un planeta en el cuál pudiésemos vivir sin ser distinguidos como extraterrestres y la mejor elección fue la Tierra ya que nuestra anatomía es muy parecida, solo que Vegeta decidió quedarse con papá el jamás huiría a una batalla su orgullo siempre está por delante ... Yo decidí cambiar un poco echar lo del orgullo a un lado para poder amoldarme un poco más a este planeta. - veruska observaba el suelo concentrada como si estas palabras estuviesen escritas en el.

\- Vaya...- respondió bulma algo sorprendida

\- Aunque creo que podemos decir que lo de no confiar en el amor se solucionó. - dijo veruska cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿eh? - un pequeño gesto de poco entendimiento salió de los labios de bulma.

\- Es gracias a ti, creo – expresó esto último dando un bostezo – Parece que por fin puede valorar a alguien como especial... - expresó con tranquilidad en su tono - Es aquí, cualquier cosa me tocas.

\- Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu habitación? - preguntó bulma observando las puertas de las habitaciones

\- Pues está justo al lado – señaló la puerta de su habitación - toma esta pijama estoy segura de que te quedará. - la pelo negro se volteo y señaló otra puerta más distanciado – Ese es el baño y – señaló otra puerta – ese es la habitación de vegeta – dijo esto último susurrándolo en el oído de bulma – Hasta mañana – dijo adentrándose en su habitación dejando a bulma sola en el oscuro pasillo.

\- Hasta mañana... - Se dijo bulma entrando en la habitación que se había acomodado para ella, se tiró de espaldas a la cama dando un suspiro, volvió a sentarse y vio la pijama que la hermana de vegeta le había prestado. - Esto es como que demasiado corto, diría yo. - expresó bulma mientras observaba el short de pijama, era muy corto parecía más bien un cachetero de lo corto que era y la parte de arriba era una camiseta con tirantes como las que ella solía utilizar.

Se quitó las altas y bonitas botas, deslizó su falda por sus piernas dejándola caer hasta sus pies, retiró la blusa de mangas largas, quedando simplemente con su lencería. Luego agarró el corto short deslizándolo esta vez hacia arriba hasta llegar a su entre piernas le quedaba no muy ajustado como ella creía que le quedaría, pero, si muy corto luego colocó la camiseta y lista para dormir.

\- Vaya, su madre es tan, agradable, amable no se parecen en absoluto a el. Aunque se que por dentro el es una persona sensible, me gustaría que lo demostrará más con hechos. - luego decir eso se arropó, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y calló en sueño.

Pasaron varias horas, ya eran como de dos a tres Am. Bulma estaba incomoda, daba vueltas en la cama se giraba para una esquina luego a la otra miraba el techo, en fin había perdido el sueño de tanto rodar moverse y no lo conciliaría más. Se levantó de la cama y miró a su al rededor la oscura habitación, prendió una lampara que se encontraba al lado de la cama y justo al lado había una peinadora...

\- mmh ... no había notado eso. - dijo en voz baja se miró y tenía todo el cabello alborotado y fuera de su debido lugar agarró un cepillo que estaba hay y comenzó a cepillarlo para luego solo dejarlo caer sobre su espalda, caminó hasta la puerta giró la perilla y salió de la habitación miró a los lados todos parecían estar durmiendo volteo su mirada hasta la puerta de el baño que estaba a varios pasos de hay, comenzó a caminar hasta el sitio anteriormente nombrado. Llegó hasta la puerta giró la manilla de la puerta y entró, encontrándose en el gigantesco baño a vegeta.

\- Disculpa, debí tocar ... - dijo bulma volteándose para salir, vegeta terminaba de ¿Darse un baño?, el tenía puesto un bermudas, sin camisa y solo una toalla al rededor de su cuello, vegeta la miró lucía ropa muy corta, eso le inspiró muchas cosas, caminó rápidamente hacia ella acorralándola a la pared.

\- ¡Vegeta! - dijo siendo sorprendida por el saiyajin el cuál tiró la toalla al piso y besó a bulma en los labios. El lamía los labios de bulma buscando que ella le diera paso para entrar en su boca ella se lo cedió abriendo su boca, introdujo su legua hasta lograr saborear la de ella está hacia lo mismo sus leguas hacían un danza perfecta el rompe le unión para luego morder su labio inferior definitivo iba a comerle la boca fue un beso lo suficiente apasionado para quedarse sin aliento. - "Tal como en el sueño" - pensó recuperando el aire por aquel beso.

Vegeta comenzó a besar su cuello, agitando aun más sus respiraciones. La levantó tomada de los glúteos sujetando la espalda de la misma con la pared. Bulma colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca de vegeta para luego hacer que se perdieran en la melena del saiyajin.

\- ¿Vegeta... te .. has vuelto loco? .. ¡Aquí no! - dijo ella volviendo a la realidad el paró y la miró, dejó que los pies de ella volvieran a tocar el piso -no te pido que pares, solo que aquí no. - dijo apegándose a él, al escuchar esto la agarró con fuerza de la mano caminaba con rapidez quizás con desespero entraron a la habitación de el.

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y este la empujó a la cama quedando esta de espaldas a el colchón, vegeta se monta sobre ella con rudeza y rompe la camiseta que ella traía puesta para poder ver sus senos descubiertos se acercó a ellos y lamió con desespero propiciando pequeñas mordidas en los mismos. Dejó de hacer esto para mirar hasta la intimidad de la chica rompió el short y bajo la lencería se acercó hasta su vientre para luego lamerlo dejando una línea de saliva, bulma nota las intenciones y cierra sus piernas como evitando así una pronta penetración, al ver el acto de ella sube hasta los labios de ella metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de su boca. Ella no se quedaría atrás como la noche anterior, bajó el bermudas y el interior de vegeta para luego sentir el rose de el miembro del saiyajin rosar su intimidad, lo agarra y comienza como a darle un masaje apretándolo con sus manos, sentía que latía un poco, vegeta desliza una de sus manos por el vientre de ella hasta llegar a la intimidad para luego adentrar dos de sus dedos en ella los movía como si estuviese llamando a que se acercasen, giraba y los movía con rapidez provocándole un orgasmo, bulma se encontraba a el borde de la excitación los movimientos que ella ejecutaban se volvían cada vez más automáticos, sensuales y drásticos. Abrió sus piernas tomo nuevamente el miembro de vegeta moviéndolo haciendo que rosara cada vez mas su intimidad femenina, quitó una mano de el miembro para colocarla en los glúteos de el empujándolo hasta ella logrando que el el miembro masculino entrara en ella, vegeta al sentir la calidez de su miembro encerrado entre la paredes de ella comenzó a hundirlo con rapidez y desesperación, bulma no sentía que entrara completamente y lo necesitaba estaba desesperada deseaba sentirlo todo dentro, así que comenzó a levantar sus caderas el apoyó sus dos manos en las piernas de bulma. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a derramar gotas de sudor lentamente y gemidos de ella comenzaban a salir pronunciando el nombre del príncipe.

Después de la escena satisfactoria y excitante, la pareja durmiendo uno junto a el otro. Dormían espalda a espalda, vegeta se voltea olvidando que ella estaba hay, la vio parecía tener frío estaba arropada pero por su posición podía notarse que si estaba friolenta, el saiyajin se sentó sobre la cama y se puso el interior donde debería estar para luego volver a meterse en la cama se acuesta ya no de espaldas si no de frente, aunque ella permanecía con la misma posición vegeta no aguantó verla así y la apegó a él como refugiándola entre sus brazos transmitiéndole su calor, bulma al sentir esto se voltea quedando frente a el fuerte y muy bien marcado pecho saiyajin acomodándose entre los brazos de el, el príncipe la abraza apegándola completamente a el y ahora si podrían dormir bien.

Amaneció la luz del sol lograba colarse entre el movimiento de las cortinas con el compás de la brisa. La muchacha de cabellos turquesa abre sus ojos lentamente y se consigue con los brazos de el saiyajin rodeándola mientras la acobijaba con su pecho, se sonrojó además de recordar lo de la noche anterior la apenaba, no tanto con vegeta el hecho de que madre o hermana hubiesen escuchado algo, eso si le apenaba, quería soltarse se sentía algo incomoda la tenía apretada.

\- ¿Vegeta? -dijo tratando de despertarlo- ¡Vegeta! ¿Me sueltas? - preguntó a ver si el al menos escuchaba, y perece que funcionó , la soltó haciendo que ella dejara de estar casi asfixiada.

Bulma, se quedó callada y se volteo dándole la espalda a el saiyajin. Deseaba levantarse el problema era que estaba totalmente adolorida no podía moverlas muy bien, el apoyarse en las piernas de ella y abrirlas tanto le había dejado ese molesto dolor.

\- Si tanto deseas levantarte puedes hacerlo. - dijo vegeta para la sorpresa de bulma quien creía que el estaba dormido.

\- Lo fuera echo hace rato, si no fuera porque tengo el entrepiernas destruido. - expresó disgusta cruzando sus brazos.

\- Como quieras... hay está el baño – esto último dijo señalando una puerta.

\- ¿Porque no usaste ese baño anoche en vez de usar el de la casa? - preguntó bulma parecía que solo lo había hecho a propósito para que luego pasara esto.

\- Esta es mi casa. - fue lo único que dijo, se levantó y caminó hasta el baño – Ya que tu no entrarás yo si lo haré.

\- ¡Idiota! Lo hiciste a propósito. - expresó enojo sentándose en la cama mientras se cubría con el edredón.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A propósito? Tu fuiste la que me provocó – respondió girando la perilla de la puerta.

\- ¿¡Provocarte!? ¡Ja! Yo solo fui a el baño. - contestó defendiéndose mientras se introdujo completamente bajo las sabanas.

\- ¿No? Cruzabas con esas ropas tan corta y poco cubiertas ¿Como crees que terminaría? - entró en el cuarto de baño dejando la puerta abierta.

\- Primero que todo; yo no planeaba venir a tu casa y no traje nada. Dos esa ropa era de tu hermana y es más... lo que me da vergüenza que ella o tu mamá hayan escuchado ... - bulma se quedó callada antes de decir eso.

\- ¿Tus gemidos? - dijo vegeta haciendo una pregunta retórica.

\- ... - ella no dijo nada tan solo permaneció callada un rubor subió a sus mejillas sentía a estás arder pensando en la posibilidad de que ellas fueran escuchado los gritos que de su garganta manaban la noche anterior.

Ve a mi guarda ropas y toma una franela. - dijo vegeta estando aún en el baño. Bulma se logró levantarse y buscó la más larga y holgada se la colocó, lograba cubrir tan solo un poco más debajo sus glúteos, al menos no andaba con la intimidad descubierta.

\- Voy a la otra habitación para cambiarme. Y colocarme la ropa que traje puesta... - dicho esto bulma se asomó abriendo la puerta con cautela estaba vacío el pasillo si caminaba rápido no la vería nadie. Esto mismo iso trotó con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación donde debió pasar la noche. Caminó hasta la cama y en la orilla estaba su ropa justo donde la había dejado, retiró la franela de vegeta y volteó a ver un gigantesco armario a lado de este había una entrada, la muy curiosa se acercó y la abrió ¡El colmo!un cuarto de baño de la más coqueto, con aromatizante y todo, iso un gesto de frustración abrió la llave y un chorro de agua comenzó a caer en el suelo de la ducha su introdujo bajo el moviendo su cabello con las manos para lograr que se humedeciera mejor, tomo un barra de jabón y comenzó a pasarla por su cuerpo con delicadeza, terminó de darse el baño y salió de hay tomando una toalla colgada al lado de la puerta, pasó la misma sobre su cuerpo secándose se sentó sobre la cama, se puso la falda de azul marino como sus ojos, la bonita blusa blanca y sus respectivas botas. Cepilló su cabello, y recogió con una cola de caballo( Moño alto, coleta o como en su país se diga)

Salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras quedando justo en la sala no había nadie, caminó hasta la cocina y tampoco

\- ¿Estarán durmiendo aún? - se preguntó girando su mirada a los lados.

\- Es tarde, acostumbran salir a caminar – respondió detrás de bulma - aunque está nevando dudo al mismo tiempo de hayan salido con ese objetivo - ella volteo y vio a su novio revisando la nevera. La cerró y caminó hasta la sala, bulma le siguió y se sentó junto a él. Vaya se veía guapo con la ropa que traía puesta utilizaba un pantalón , una franela semi pegada y chaqueta con una bufanda amarrada a el cuello.

\- ¿Saldrás a algún sitio? - preguntó la pelo turquesa mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza.

\- Si... vamos – respondió levantándose agarrando la mano de bulma caminaron a la puerta agarrados de la mano. - Toma – le dio una chaqueta, y una bufanda – te congelarás con la ropa que traes, montate eso encima. - dijo esto último parándose frente a la puerta la abrió y se podía presenciar el jardín, la entrada y toda la fachada cubierta de nieve. Bulma se colocó el abrigo y bufanda. - Así está mejor – dijo tomando otra vez la mano de ella caminaron hasta afuera cerró la puerta, luego de varios pasos vegeta mandó a el guardia que abriera la puerta para poder salir al fin de la casa, comenzaron a caminar sobre la acera cubierta con un poco de hielo.

\- ¿A donde se supone que vamos? - preguntó curiosa. Vegeta paró de caminar.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir tú? - dijo volteando para verla.

\- Vaya, pues... ¡Ya sé! - bulma comenzó a caminar con rapidez llevando a vegeta agarrado

Caminaron, no mucho una o dos cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño local. Entraron y bulma se dirigió directo a el mostrador pidió dos tazas de chocolate caliente. En ese lugar vendían el mejor de la ciudad. Al voltear para ir a sentarse se encontraron con; Goku, milk, krilin, launch ... y Yamcha.

\- ¡Hola! Vaya cuánto tiempo sin verte milk, krilin y Launch me ¡Hacían falta! - dijo bulma corriendo emocionada al verlos – Y goku, a ti te veo todos los días en el la universidad. Tiempo sin reunirnos ¿eh? - dijo sonriente.

\- ¡Hola! - dijeron todos contentos – siéntate – dijo milk

\- Vaya, bulma ¿Ya no me conoces? - dijo yamcha, observando a bulma con atención quién no había notado su presencia.

. Hola... no, no te había visto – dijo sin dar mucha atención a el mismo para continuar hablando con sus amigos.

\- ¿¡Ve... Vegeta!? - dijo krilin viendo como vegeta se paró detrás de bulma

\- Tranquilo no te hará daño...- dijo volteando a ver a su pareja el cuál veía a el "insecto" con furia-...creo.. - dijo volteando para ver a krilin helado.

\- Vegeta, no se te ocurra hacerles algo ni a Goku ni a Krilin ¿entendido? ... ni a yamcha- dijo regañándolo el cuál se molestó, ella no debía regañarle y mucho menos traerlo hasta ese lugar lleno de sabandijas.

\- Grrr. - gruñó con enfado dando la espalda pero sin quitarle atención a la sabandija de yamcha.

\- ¿Andas con... con el? - expresó temeroso krilin tragando saliva.

\- ¿Con Vegeta? ... Pues sí estamos saliendo. - dijo esto para luego ver como los ojos de krilin se colocaran con un par de platos.

\- Saliendo con ese ... - no terminó de decir la frase cuándo bulma lo interrumpió.

\- Ya deja hablar mal de el. - vegeta agarró a bulma por el brazo apartándola de el grupo.- Que.. pero ¿Qué haces? - dijo ella extrañada no entendía el porque de aquel jalón.

\- Toma tu chocolate y vámonos ... a menos que prefieras quedarte con este grupo de insectos.. ¿Es lo que quieres no? - dijo con violencia en sus gestos y mirada, para ella eso no era nuevo, pero sus amigos que indiscretamente observaba la escena de el fiero saiyajin que quería armar, estaban callados algo asustados por el siguiente acto del mismo, yamcha no resistió en meterse a "defender" a bulma de el "monstruo" saiyajin.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla imbécil! - dijo acercándose a la pareja.

\- No es tu problema ¡Maldito insecto! - dijo molesto al ver la reacción entrometida del muy imbécil.

\- ¡Ya! Planean ¿Armar un escándalo? - reclamó con molestia, ninguno de ellos gritaba, hablaban con rabia e ira pero no llagaban a el punto a que el público o gente que los rodeara les escuchara.

\- Bulma, no tienes porque reprimirte y aceptar sus maltratos – contestó yamcha

\- Ella es mía, me pertenece. - respondió vegeta ante la idiota respuesta

\- No te da el derecho de maltratarla. - replicó molesto yamcha.

\- ¡¿Quién dice que la maltrato?! ... al menos no le soy infiel. - respondió, dejando callado a yamcha, ¿Como sabía lo de la infidelidad, se lo contaría ella? La expresión de yamcha cambió de disgusta a incómoda - lo sabia... - dijo burlonamente el saiyajin - ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó a la peli turquesa la cuál bebía el chocolate sin ya prestar atención a lo sucedido.

\- Si. - contestó siendo tomada nuevamente de la mano por su apuesto novio. Salieron de hay, vegeta no dio oportunidad a ella de siquiera despedirse. - vegeta... ¿Por qué? ¿No comenzamos de nuevo? Sin problemas ni conflictos. - dijo animada

\- ¿Eh? - dijo sin entender la idea de ella.

\- Pues – bulma dio un paso y resbaló vegeta rápidamente la atajó en sus brazos – Bulma. - dijo siendo sujetada por el.

\- Vegeta – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada – ¿Es una costumbre la suya resbalarse? - dijo aun con esa linda expresión que a bulma tanto le gustaba.

\- Discúlpeme – dijo ella sonriendo. - ¿Sabe algo? ... me gusta mucho su mirada, su sonrisa sus labios – expresó ella con un tono coqueto y tierno

\- A mi también me gustan los suyos – contestó con ese tono que rara vez ella había escuchado, era momento de cambiar del olvidar el pasado y malos recuerdos que en este año se había marcado, este era **Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

Luego de eso visitaron varios sitios hasta que la tarde calló, bulma fue a su casa

y vegeta igual. Era treinta y uno de diciembre el último día del año, había sido muy bueno, al menos habían pasado ese día juntos...

 _ **(N/A)**_

 _ **-¡Arigato! Al fin habías tardado muchooo**_

 _ **-Lo sé, Gomenasai .**_

 _ **-Más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir ¡camil!**_

 _ **-¡Lo prometo!**_

 _ **-Perfecto... entonces es momento en que dejes la notas de autor.**_

 _ **-Vaya, lo había olvidado jajaja xD.**_

 **-Bien chics este es todo el c4sihuhdtuklo de la semana**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-Qué este es todo el capitulo de la semanaaa "creo". ¡ROMPÍ RECORD 11 PÁGINAS QUE MILAGRO! Siempre lleg pero ¿11? ¡Wow esa no soy sho! Naaa si tardé bastante pero lo logré lo dejé así también porque; ahora quizás subo lo captls que quedan los siguientes fines de semana. "También tengo una vida fuera de aquí" Si les agradó no duden en comentar aca abajooo ¡ES GRATIS! Tampoco olviden en darle a favorito y seguirme a MUA y a el FIC. Poseo cuenta en otros sitios de escritura no duden en buscarme como CamilBrief seguro "tal vez" me encuentren. Esoo es todo ¡Chau Chau! X'D**

 **¡DE PANAAA COMENTEN QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE NO SE PASEN SIN DEJAR HUELLAS! ='( =(**


End file.
